


Trying to help you

by GoliathGoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ancestors, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom/sub, Drone Season, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Slave, Multi, Roleplay, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliathGoat/pseuds/GoliathGoat
Summary: Nepeta Leijon is a rare slave with a secret mission in a world of violent highbloods and subjugated lowbloods. When the Leijon is faced with a new master of indigo blood, she will do everything to make him become a better person.Equius Zahhak is lonely and dangerous, when his new slave shows him compassion, he begins to see the world in a different way.  This story shows Equius and Nepeta during the Purple Cupcakes's events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is red EquiusXNepeta, so if you don't like, don't read.
> 
> And don't be scare by the tags, I promise that don't have any abusive Equius in this fic.

  Nepeta Leijon rested in her cave, lightly caressing her lazy and slumbering lusus. It was a bright and warm morning outside, in Alternia's deserts almost every day it was pure heat. The young Leijon lay down next to her lusus, examining her drawing board to make one last check on the friends who had supported her not-so-fantastic idea that she would put into practice as soon as the night fell.

  
  Everyone had denied Nepeta's proposal, they always said it was risky and dangerous, but Leijon saw no alternative to help the group if it did not steal some armaments. Kankri's followers were mostly lowbloods, naturally without much opportunity to enrich themselves in Alternia's society, the few followers of Kankri who were highbloods did not have much contact with Resistance's superiors to offer their own spoils. It was a shame that the Resistance had so many unarmed warriors to fight. It was for this reason that Nepeta volunteered for this mission: letting herself be caught by alternian authorities, to be bought by a wealthy highblood and steal anything of value that he had.

  
  The mission had an unmatched risk for several reasons. The first reason would be mainly because Nepeta is a pure Leijon of olive blood. Leijons were not uncommonly rare, but they were slender and knew how to escape, making them one of the most wanted slaves. The second reason would be the danger of being discovered if her were caught stealing, if that happened, Nepeta would probably be sentenced to death. Nepeta was already a thief for a long time and would be condemned to slavery in any way. In Alternia all trolls are born free, regardless of their blood color, but if a lowblood commits a crime he or she will be condemned to a life of slavery and bondage. For criminal highbloods the punishment was another, torture, imprisonment, fines or in extreme cases, death, yet it was unparalleled unequal way that the lowbloods were convicted of their crimes.

  
  Nepeta stretched sleepily, it was so early but she needed to prepare everything before her guest arrived. The Leijon picked up her drawing board and saw some friends sending her worried messages. Nepeta let out a small sigh and began to respond the worried friends.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
CG: NEPETA, I KNOW YOU WANT TO DO THIS

  
CG: BUT PLEASE DON'T DO THIS

  
CG: DON'T HAVE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO CHANGE YOUR MIND?

  
AC: :33< I know Karkitt is very worried

  
AC: :33< but I'll be fine :33

  
CG: OK, BUT IF THE GUY HOW PURCHASE YOU ARE LIKE...

  
CG: A BIG FUCKING PERVERT!

  
AC: :OO<

  
CG: I KNOW YOU ARE GOOD ON ESCAPE AND EVERYTHING, BUT YOU ARE A LEIJON! NO ONE IN THIS UNIVERSE WOULD BUY A LEIJON WITHOUT SECOND INTENTIONS!

  
AC: :33< then I run away from this purrson and try to be bought by someone else

  
CG: THIS IS AN STUPID PLAN AND YOU KNOW THIS

  
CG: ALAS YOU SHOULD TALK TO KANAYA, SHE IS VERY WORRIED WITH YOU

  
AC: :33< she is not online ://

  
AC: :33< but terezi wants to talk with me, I'll talk to you later karkitt

  
CG: IT WOULD BE SO GOOD IF YOU HAD LATER...

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  Nepeta sat more comfortably on her cushions and animal's skins and continued another conversation.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

GC: *GC ROLLS N3XT TO H3R FR13ND  W1TH C4LM *

  
AC: :33< *ac scrubs her hairy face against gc's scales, the powerful huntress is very tired and quickly falls asleep *

  
GC: * GC D3S1R3 TH4T SH3 C4N ONLY G3T AC AND C4RRY H3R TO 4 PL4C3 NEARLY WH3R3 SH3 COULD NOT DO H3R D4NG3ROUS M1SS1ON *

  
AC: :33< ow no! you too, Terezi!

  
GC: HOW NOT? 3V3RYON3 1S WORR13D W1TH YOU

  
AC: :33< I know, but you can not even have a little fate on me X((

  
GC: 1T'S B3C4US3 YOU 4R3 V3RY 4DOR4BL3 4ND 1NNOC3NT

  
GC: W3 DON'T W4NT SOME J3RK TO DO SOM3TH1NG W1TH YOU >:(

  
AC: :33< I already told all of you that I'll be fine! And I do not want you to tell me what to do!

  
GC: N3P3T4, PL34S3, 1F 1S NOT FOR M3 M4K3 1T FOR K4N4Y4 OR K4RK4T

  
GC: TH3Y WOULD N3V3R FORGET TH3NS3LF3S SOM3 TH1NG H4PP3N3D TO YOU

  
GC: ...

  
GC: N3P3T4 >:?

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  Nepeta pushed the drawing board away with some disgust and anger. All her friends were against this plan that she had formed and this was already beginning to irritate the young Leijon. She was not a grub to be protected all the time, it was tiring to have everyone worried about her exaggeratedly. The girl got up and went to the window of her cave to wait for her special visit, Meulin Leijon, another member of her clan.

  
  Trolls were divided by "clans", basically each blood color defined the clan of a troll, although in spite of the name, trolls did not live in clans or in company of each other, no one excerpt the Makaras. This division existed only to classify castes into a whole, as "every brown blood troll is a Nitram" or "every violet blood is an Ampora." There was also a certain prejudice and stereotypes for each blood color, in the case of Leijons the rumor was that they were stealthy thieves and difficult to maintain as slaves. This story about Leijons left them with a reputation for being a bigger prize, everyone wanted a Leijon for their own petty desires, there was even a rumor that the Makara's clan leader had an obsession with having a Leijon.

  
  Nepeta sat on the edge of the door, lost in thoughts. She had already told the risks and gains of this mission, and if things got worse she would put everything in her escape skills. It was risky but it would be worth it in the end. Nepeta was so lost in her own world of thoughts that she did not notice the door being opened and a troll woman with long and messy hair walked in without delays.

  
"What are you doing there on the floor?" Meulin asked taking off her special robes to protect herself from Alternia's sun.

  
"Nothing ... I was just thinking."

  
"Thinking in quitting?"

  
"No, just things..." Nepeta said absently.

  
  Meulin nodded in agreement before making a quick gesture to Nepeta follow her. The older Leijon had insisted on giving some advice to the young girl, some advice to help her on the mission. Both Leijons rarely saw each other, they usually talked only at Resistence meetings, and always got along well with each other. Meulin had always acted as a kind of mentor for Nepeta, the woman being the only one who showed no exaggerated concern for Nepeta. The two of them went to the deepest part of the cave where Pounce was resting, Nepeta sat down against the lusus and Meulin sat down in front of the young Leijon.

  
"Have you packed everything to go?" Meulin asked and Nepeta nodded. "Good, then you left alone, but before you go I have to tell you something important, Nepeta."

  
"If it's to convince me to give up, I..."

  
"That's not it ... I want to tell you about the highbloods."

  
"I know about the highbloods, Meulin." Nepeta spoke with a smile.

  
"Yes, but I want to talk about this with more reality..." Meulin turned his face as if about to say something forbidden, that made Nepeta swallow and listen intently. "The world out there is dangerous, my dear. You've always been cut off from the reality of the highblood's world, but what you know is not even half .. you're going to suffer, Nepeta ... the highbloods will tried to do horrible things with you, they tried Subjugate you, tried to dominate you, tried to make you feel inferior..."

  
  Nepeta listened attentively to the older woman's words. Meulin paused for a moment before continuing. "They will tell you things that will be difficult to forget, and with that there will be a feeling that we are fighting a lost cause."

  
"I know..." Nepeta said in a low tone.

  
"I do not want to frighten you, I just want you to understand how it's going to affect you. Remember, you're a Leijon, you're a huntress, a warrior, never let anyone say you're inferior, my dear."

  
"I will." Nepeta said.

  
  The older Leijon trotted the other closer in a tight embrace, light tears falling from Meulin's face. Nepeta pulled her lightly away and turned to stroke her lusus. Both Leijons went to the entrance of the cave, it was already darkening and the sun had already hidden behind the mountains. Nepeta opened the cave's door, the desert wind banging her face and ruffling her hair. The girl gave a great sigh, feeling the fresh air of the night brought. Taking one last look at Meulin before he went, Nepeta turned to the horizon and began to run aimlessly, just looking forward.

  
  The moons and stars in the sky illuminated Nepeta's path through the desert. The years of hunting for the alternian beasts had given theLeijon an enviable resistance. Running free as I did now was something she loved doing, even though I was not hunting, it was relaxing and it made her feel free. Nepeta was running for a few hours toward the Slave Purchase Center, a place where the slave trade was legalized.

  
  Nepeta stopped at an outcropping of the rocks, staring up at the horizon at night toward a lighted building on the horizon, was her goal. It was easy to recognize the slave trade building, it was a huge square, white building with few windows, and of course surrounded by noble cast trolls. The girl lowered the stones and gave another quick run to the back of the building where the customer movement was smaller. There was a line formed in front of an entrance, there were several lowblood trolls of various ages and sexes. They were all chained and bowed, listening to the rules dictated by an Ampora about how they should behave.

  
  Nepeta jumped out of her hiding place behind a stone and joined the crowd. No one seemed to have noticed the extra prisoner when they were pushed in by some blue-blooded guards. Nepeta was pushed along with the other prisoners, taking a few footsteps and insults so that she could move fast. The prisoners were taken to a separate room where they would be evaluated, the place was extremely clean and illuminated, ready-made boards were placed on several deferential tables.

  
  Some Amporas entered from several doors and began to ask incessant questions for the prisoners. Nepeta looked at all of them being questioned, and when she turned around, she found herself facing an Ampora just behind her. Amporas were tall and strong, and this was no exception, the giant troll lowered his face close to Nepeta to look at her better, then up again and talked to the Leijon.

  
"Say your name, blood color and crime." The Ampora ordered.

  
"Nepeta Leijon, olive blood, I was accused of robbery." Nepeta spoke quietly, trying to get the best look of the frightened expression she could do.

  
"Leijon ..." The Ampora looked bewildered, almost as if he did not believe. When he went to say something else a new guard appeared and took Nepeta to another part of the building.

  
  The troll that carried Nepeta was a big, muscular Makara, he had grabbed the little Leijon by the arm and pushed her into a room full of other troll prisoners. Everyone looked startled and disoriented, until that point Nepeta could admit she was a little scared too. The strong lights hurt her eyes, and the whining of the other lowbloods was depressing and macabre. The girl looked at two Makaras talking to each other, one of them turned and rumbled to the frightened audience.

  
"Get your clothes off, your scum! Your new clothes are in the white boxes!" The Makara shouted fiercely.

  
  The trolls slowly began to take off their clothes, sometimes being picked up by the purple-blooded guards. Nudism was strange in Alternia, unusual, but not abnormal, all slaves seemed uncomfortable and timid with the orders, especially womens. A troll of rusting blood next to Nepeta began to whimper softly for fear of taking off her clothes. It was not long before the Makaras realized the insolence of the Megido and headed toward the frightened woman. As soon as she noticed the highbloods approaching, Nepeta stepped back and began to remove her own clothes with much discomfort.

  
"What do you think you're doing, you rusty blood bitch?" A Makara spoke as he approached the shrunken Megido. The female troll said nothing, just cringing, her arms tightening around her body as if it were her only protection. "What is it? Are you afraid of the great Makara?" The purple-blooded troll pushed the woman hard enough to knock her down.

  
"She must be a first time criminal..." Said the other Makara approaching. "Take off your clothes!" The Magido did not react at all, she lay on the floor crying in alarm. The two Makaras became deeply irritated by the slave's silence and grabbed her by the horns before she taken to a nearby door.

  
"Poor bastard... probably will be raped until she dies..." A troll next to Nepeta whispered to another.

  
  Nepeta was beginning to regret the idea, no psychological training would have prepared her for that. The Leijon tried to ignore everyone around her and quickly removed her clothes to replace it for a simple white underwear. The small breasts continued to show, but there was no shame in showing them since was very small. Once again the prisoners were pushed down the hall. One by one the trolls were thrown into separate cells, some shouted and others were struggling against the guards. Nepeta was suddenly caught by a guard and played rudely in a cell at his side. Rising disoriented and confused, Nepeta watched several curious trolls pass by looking at her like a caged animal. The prison was basically a white room without any furniture, and one of the walls was soundproof glass, whereby several highbloods passed by to check their future purchases. Nepeta quickly shrank into a corner and buried her face between her legs. So many of those eyes watching her as any commodity. The Leijon had quickly regretted her choice.

  
Equius's Hive:

  
  Equius checked Horuss's messages about the brief arrival in Alternia in a few hours. Apparently the empire had dominated another planet, but instead of the usual way of killing the native intelligent species of the newly acquired planet, the empire thought it best to enslave the beings. To which he had listened, the name of the species would be "Human" and the first ones would arrive today in Alternia. Alternia's empire had always been naturally conquering, bravely dominating all other alien species and returning victorious.  
It would also be today that Equius and Horuss would check the slave markets for a new lowblood, the last had fled and was never seen again. The number of slaves fleeing their owners had risen in recent months, no one knew why and no one could find them. For Equius sort the fugitive was Horuss's slave, a prejudice that would be taken entirely by the older Zahhak.

  
  Horuss was an excellent arrow shooter, he never missed one, but many sweeps ago had felt sorry for a lowblood. The adult Zahhak had taken the life of the lowblood's companion and guilty himself ever since. Horuss had moved into a secluded, quiet cave, which to Equius was an extreme lack of self-respect with his superior caste. Equius was so embarrassed by Horuss's wiles that he decided to seek and remove the other Zahhak from the cave and have him return to serve the Empire. But Horuss now lived under the same roof as Equius and this coexistence was beginning to become boring.

  
  Equius went to the room where he built his robots, he needs a distraction until Horuss arrives. He took the tools and began building a new killer machine that he would destroy later, since it was his main objective to build them first, to calm the crackling spark of anger burning inside him. His room was crammed with broken robots and oil all over the floor, it was a shame to have to clean it all by himself since his former slave had run away.

  
  He had already lost count of how many times someone had advised him to have a Moirail, but as all noble bloods were as aggressive as he was and also refused to interact with smaller castes, he was alone with his fury. But it was not as if Equius gave any importance to the quadrants. It seemed like a waste of time for a busy guy like him. Romance was a priority, of course, but not at the moment.

  
  A message began to whistle on the computer, when the blue-blooded troll checked, he saw that it was Vriska, his neighbor. She was out at the moment, in her Extreme RPG games. Equius wondered what she wanted now.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
AG: Hello Equius ::::)

  
AG: I just wanted to let you know that the pieces arrived

  
AG: And to ask you if you already knew the 8ig news, the one about the new alien species.

  
CT: D--> Yes, I already knew. Is it true that they arrive today?

  
AG: Yes. why ask? Are you wanting one?

  
CT: D--> No. I can not stand the lowb100ds that go around our planet anymore, why should I care for another batch of social e%crement that stains our purity.

  
AG: Hmmmmmmmm ::::\

  
AG: Yeah, you're right. I will not even 8other to check them out as they are, but I hear they have only one 8lood color that is red!

  
CT: D--> Disgusting.

  
AG: Yes, it is not :::: D

  
CT: D--> it seems that not enough lowb100ds that live in Alternia. Why did not they kill all these humans as they did all the other aliens we dominate?

  
AG: You know the planet is in need of some slaves, things are difficult if you have not noticed yet.

  
CT: D--> that's no e%cuse to bring them to Alternia. Even if you're right, slaves have been escaping lately, it will be difficult to get another.

  
AG: another? I thought you had a Nitram

  
CT: D--> Yes, but he belonged to Horuss

  
CT: D--> and he ran away a few days ago

  
AG: well... this is a gre8 opportunity for you to become a man and buy a cute girl for you ;;;;)

  
CT: D--> this is disgusting

  
CT: D--> I would never relate this way to a lowb100d, even if it were my slave

  
AG: You'll end up being killed by an Imperial drone that way

  
AG: unless you're saving yourself for someone special....

  
CT: D--> I'm not

 

AG: Come on, equius! You are Alternia's gre8test solitary. There are not many highblood girls around. One time or another you will need to supply these aggressive instincts with something other than destroying ro8ots.

  
CT: D--> can we stop this topic? I'm starting to sweat...

 

AG: you're disgusting, it does not impress me that no8ody wants to be around you!

  
AG: Anyway, take care. 8e careful not to kill your new slave when you take it to the hive ::: :)

  
CT: D--> Goodbye.

  
\-------------------------------------------------- ---

  
  Equius was turning his attention to the robot when he heard a transport outside the hive. Horuss had arrived. He went down the stairs. When he arrived he was received by the other Zahhak who left the bow and some arrows leaning against the wall.

  
"How was it on the battlefield?" Equius asked.

  
"Humans are very persistent. It took them a while before they gave up." Horuss exclaimed. Looking around to look for any sign of the brown blood slave. "Where is...."

  
"He ran-away." Equius answered without delay.

  
  The older Zahhak's face became a scowl. _'Why am I so unlucky?'_   He wondered. Slaves were rare these days, losing them was a great loss. When they did not escape, it was Equius who killed them in an unbridled anger wave.

  
"You have no idea where he should have gone?" Horuss asked.

  
"No, why would I? It was yours, not mine." Equius snapped back a little.

  
"Okay, forget it, I'll let you choose this time, so if the next one gets away, you'll feel like how bad is lose money!"

  
"I can guarantee that my slave will be trained to be as respectful as possible. I will not spoil it as you and your soft heart." Equius crossed his strong arms against his chest. He despised the way Horuss treated the minor caste trolls with respect.

  
"You go now?" Horuss asked.

  
"Yes, do you want to come?"

  
"No. I'm tired. You will choose."

  
  With this Horuss stepped in and Equius left. He was headed toward the slave markets a few miles away. The markets were large facilities where the sale of slaves occurred. The lowbloods stood in white rooms within walls with one side made of glass, which was where buyers measured them. They were meters and meters of walls with low-caste trolls being displayed. Most were caught or hunted, some were condemned to become slaves for committing crimes and others by pure chance to fiddle with upper caste trolls.

  
  After a few minutes of powerful leaps, Equius arrived in the huge building surrounded by nobles-bloods who were also there to buy. When Equius approached the entrance, he saw a familiar face in the crowd. It was Karkat Vantas, a troll who insisted on leaving the blood color anonymously. No one had any idea what the color of his blood would be, and for that reason many were afraid to ask him. He could be a nobleman, just as he could have one of the lowest caste colors. He saw Equius but did not say anything, just retired and left. Equius snorted in disgust, he really could not get on with that guy. The blue-blooded troll wondered what would lead Karkat to the slave market, knowing that the angry troll did not have the financial resources to buy a slave.

  
  Equius entered the large, extremely simple building from the inside. White walls, covered with panels of glass, which on the inside were the slaves to show. Many nobles were there today, Equius wondered why the agitation.

  
"Excuse me, sir..." He approached a guard of the Makara's clan standing guard against the wall. "What made that movement today?"

  
"They are curious to see the humans, but they have not come here for at least a week, and also because they will be half the price of a bad blood troll." The guard informed.

 

  Equius stared at the confusion of curious people who were trying to spy on the new alien species. He went on to the news that was in another room. Lowblood trolls could be enslaved in many different ways, but the most common was punishment for crimes, if a low-caste troll made a mistake, however small, he or she would be condemned a lifetime of servitude. In extreme cases, hunt seasons were made. Lowblood trolls were seen as commodities or animals for the nobles.

  
  Equius looked closely at each of the glass cells, but there was nothing very interesting about it today. He was beginning to consider coming back another day, until something caught his attention. Some yellow-blooded trolls were in their cells, these trolls were usually bought by ship owners to become helmsmen. A member of the Makara's clan looked intently at one of the cells on the wall. He did not spend much time in front of the cell before retiring. Equius took the opportunity to observe as well. It was a female troll. It was rare to have females on the market, they were the first to be sold. This one was half-naked just like all the other trolls on sale. She was lean, small horns and broad base. It could be said by the robotic tail prosthesis that she was from the Leijon's clan, cat-obsessed trolls.

  
  Equius followed the Makara, interested in whether the great troll had already bought Leijon or was just looking. To Equius's surprise the purple-blood troll was coming back, the Makara was much larger than Equius, and when he stopped just behind Zahhak to look at Leijon, the great Makara seemed even more intimidating up close.

  
"Beautiful, is not it?" Makara commented as he went to Equius's side.

  
"Are you interested in buying her?" Equius asked.

  
"I even wanted to but she are asking for an absurd price on it." The purple-blooded troll commented. "Well, who knows next time ..." The Makara said as he walked away.

  
  Equius approached the information table that stood next to the glass on the wall, there he could have more information about the Leijon. Picking up the clipboard and drawing it slowly gave Equius a faint glimpse of the imprisoned troll. According to the information her name was Nepeta Leijon, she is the same age as Equius and had been accused of robbery. Equius put the clipboard back on the wall, really the price was high but it was nothing he could not afford. Still, it was risky to lose money with a Leijon when the chances of her getting away were so high. The Zahhak stood in front of the glass watching the Leijon for several minutes, trying to decide if it was a good idea to risk buying her. After a few minutes the Leijon raised her head and started to face Equius.

  
  Nepeta looked at the lone troll in front of her cell, the symbol on his clothes and the color he wore was probably a Zahhak. He stood motionless watching her for several minutes, giving Nepeta an odd feeling. The Zahhak was very muscular, probably very strong, had on his face a pair of broken glasses and one of his horns seemed to have been broken in half, his hair was long and smooth, something common to the Zahhaks. Nepeta sighed in dismay, it had been a week since she had started her mission and had been bought twice. The first buyer was an Ampora, who had shown her obvious intentions with Nepeta when he took her to his hive, for the good fortune of Nepeta she escaped before anything happened. The second buyer was a Makara who did not have the decency to wait a second chance before attempting to rape Nepeta as soon as they had arrived in the Makara's hive, luckily for the Leijon she had her hunting claws and quickly killed the Makara.

  
  The troll girl turned her face to the blue blood and ignored him. Unfortunately it was not many minutes before Nepeta was called by a guard to leave. Leijon got up and followed the purple blood guard to a point where the Makara gave a box with Nepeta's belongings.

  
"You were purchased, Leijon. Go to that door and get your new owner." The Makara said giving Nepeta some time to dress.

  
  With speed and cunning, Nepeta was quickly dressed in her casual clothes. It was so good to be in her old clothes rather than half-naked with a bunch of highblood perverts staring at her. The girl approached the door and opened cautiously, on the other side was the Zahhak with crossed arms and an expressionless face. He turned his gaze toward Nepeta, stood up, and approached her with heavy, powerful steps.

  
"My name is Equius Zahhak, I am your new master." He said simply before turning around and motioning for Nepeta to accompany him.

  
"My name is Nepeta Leijon, sir!" Nepeta said cheerfully, giving a quick jump in front of Equius.

  
  The blue-blooded troll stopped walking and glanced quickly at Nepeta's hand by which he awaited his greeting. After answering nothing, Equius just kept walking, causing Nepeta to jump sideways so she would not get hit by the mass of muscles. Nepeta let out an irritated sigh and continued to follow the Zahhak to the outside of the building. Outside was a cool night, the wind was refreshing and the starry sky. Nepeta looked up at the beautifully starry sky, the troll girl let out a smile that was soon broken by Equius catching her.

  
"Let's go, Leijon!" He exclaimed rumbling as he began to walk. Nepeta reluctantly began to follow him.

  
  The two began to walk slowly along the roads and streets of that part of Alternia, the more they moved away from the slave trade the harder it was to find other trolls on the way. Nepeta risked a glance at Equius very quickly, only to look at him more closely and more calmly. He was a little taller than Nepeta, up close she could see how he had more muscles than she had imagined. Young Leijon lowered her face and began to peer into the ground they were passing by, sometimes kicking a few small rocks along the way. She looked once more at Equius, wanting to say something or to start a conversation. Nepeta looked like Equius's age was similar to hers, it gave the girl a certain sense of security in being with someone of the same age.

  
"So ... are you a Zahhak?" Nepeta asked trying to influence Equius into a conversation.

  
"Yes." He simply replied.

  
"And you have blue blood?"

  
"Yes."

  
"And you know how to shoot arrows?"

  
"Err... yes...." Equius replied stammering. Nepeta watched as Equius began to perspire with the question, making her walk away with mild disgust.

  
"You look pretty strong..." Nepeta commented. She did not know for sure but she could swear that Equius almost smiled at the comment. "You don't talk too much, do you?" Nepeta said turning his head to the other side.

  
"Why do you say that?"

  
"Because it's true. Be quiet like you're going to make people think you're weird."

  
"But what a daring coming from a lowblood like you!" He said with annoyance.

  
"Sorry ..." Nepeta spoke with her head lowered.

  
"You must learn to respect your superiors from now on, Leijon."

  
"Call me Nepeta."

  
"No, I'll call whatever you want." He said rudely.

  
  Nepeta snorted lightly, making a tantrum face. The Leijon allowed herself to be still, not wanting to talk to Equius until the end of the trip. After several minutes of walking, the two of them carried off a distant hive, built above a base of unsecured appearance. Both trolls began to pass through a precarious bridge that swayed in the wind, its wood already corroded and the dry ropes. Nepeta had to remove her hair off face several times because of the strong wind that made the bridge tremble slightly. As soon as they reached the other side, the girl almost felt that her legs had turned jelly because of the tension. Equius did not seem affected by the passage on the bridge and quickly opened the hive door for Nepeta to enter.

  
  The Young Leijon entered curiously to see her new residence. It was a beautiful big house, almost a mansion. There were stairs right next to the entrance and large robotic pieces scattered around in the corners. There was also a lush variety of fine arts of muscular beasts stuck to the walls. Nepeta looked at the pictures more closely, blushing slightly. She turned back to Equius who seemed to be wiping the sweat with a completely white towel.

  
  Equius watched the Leijon begin to smear his belongings with curious eyes. At least she was having the decency of not touching anything. The Zahhak grabbed a nearby towel and began to dry quickly, always keeping an eye on Nepeta. From a doorway near the road, Horuss came out carrying some arches. As soon as the adult troll spotted Nepeta he had almost let all the bows fall. He looked deeply at Equius, almost as if he was holding himself so as not to jump on the younger man's neck.

  
"I see you've bought a new slave." Horuss started to head towards Nepeta. "What is your name?"

  
"Nepeta Leijon ..." The young woman replied a little surprised that Equius was living with another Zahhak.

  
"What a lovely name! Eim, Equius, may I speak to you in the other room?" Horuss called. Equius began to follow the older troll without question. Nepeta was slightly curious and also followed the Zahhaks.

  
"What's it?" Equius asked the older troll.

  
"You know, you did not have to do that. Buy a Leijon to harm me ... if you wanted me to leave, you just had to tell me!"

  
"I did not buy her to hurt you! Why would I waste my time with such a childish attitude!?"

  
"Ow no ... do not tell me you buy her for pleasure!" Horuss said almost frightened. Nepeta who was lying in wait began to listen more closely.

  
"Absurd. I would never do such practices with a lowblood."

  
"Then why a Leijon?"

  
"Because the money is mine, the hive is mine and I'll do whatever I want!" Equius rumbled angrily. The younger blue-blooded troll returned to talk to Nepeta, who by that point in their conversation had already returned to wait for Equius at the entrance. "Leijon, follow me, I'll show you your new room."

  
  Nepeta gave a slight nod and began to follow Equius upstairs. As soon as they reached a door, Equius opened it and left Nepeta on its own. Nepeta watched Equius disappear into a curve in the hallway, then stepped cautious into the new room. Just as I had expected this room did not have a sleep cocoon, but it had a common bed and several belongings. It looked like the place had already been occupied by someone in the past, but now it was just dirty and dusty. Nepeta lay on the messy bed, was much softer than sleeping on the floor of a cell. The Leijon quickly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  Nepeta was dreaming with beautiful grass fields and several prey to be hunted, some eating and others drinking water at the edge of a river. In the dream as soon as she was about to jump into a beast, the Leijon heard her name being called several times. Nepeta opened her eyes, and her mouth with a greenish spit of saliva. She looked up and saw Equius staring at her with crossed arms. Nepeta tried to get up a little disoriented and confused by sleep, almost falling against Equius when she got to her feet.

  
"What time is it?" Nepeta asked, wiping dry saliva from her mouth.

  
"You slept for nine hours. I'll give you ten minutes to clean up and come see me in my room." Equius said before retiring, but rather stopping at the doorway. "Your bathroom is in the next door."

  
  As soon as the Zahhak disappeared from the room, Nepeta gave a big yawn along a long stretch. The girl scratched her back and stammered to the door, banging her shoulder against the stopper because of the drowsiness. Nepeta slipped down the hallway and opened the door lazily, the bathroom was fabulously luxurious and chic, its glow almost hurt Nepeta's eyes. Not wasting time in relieving herself in the toilet, the Leijon quickly took care of her needs and was going to the sink. There was a large illuminated mirror in front of the sink, Nepeta looked at her deplorable state and made a sound of disgust as she felt the corners of her mouth with saliva green. The troll turned on the faucet and skillfully washed, putting the overcoat on a hanger and heading toward Equius's room.

  
  Nepeta stepped inside the open door and saw Equius fiddling with a strange robotic machine on top of a table full of tools. The Leijon approached and watched for a few seconds before speaking.

  
"What you want me to do, Equius?"

  
"Why do not you start with Mr. Zahhak." He said without taking his eyes off his work.

  
  Nepeta closed her face almost instantly with the other troll's attitude, trying hard not to open her mouth to retort. _'Why do not we start with a fuck you Mr. Zahhak.'_   She thought looking at Equius with angry.

  
"What do you want me to do, Mr. Zahhak?" Nepeta asked dryly.

  
"Start picking up the pieces in this room. Put everything in the box and throw it in the trash." He said.

  
  Nepeta said nothing before starting to pick up the pieces scattered in the room. The place was a mess, oil stains were impregnated on the floor next to several bows and broken arrows everywhere. Nepeta took it all in, throwing it all into the box as she filled her arms and repeated the process. From time to time the Leijon watched Equius do his thing with the robot parts, the Zahhak never took his eyes off of his service. Nepeta watched some almost whole robots, their red eyes without light or energy reflecting a cold dark soulless metal. These things are horrendous, Nepeta could not look at them for a long time without feeling a shiver in the spine.

  
"Why all these robots are broken?" Nepeta asked.

  
"Because I broke it." Equius replied.

  
"But why? It must be hard to make robots, you should not break it like that." Nepeta commented as she walked alongside Equius.

  
"I do robots so I can break them."

  
"But can you do them for other things?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Why do you destroy them?" Nepeta asked curiously.

  
"Because I need to release my anger."

  
"But you don't have a Moirail?"

  
"No."

  
"Matesprit?"

  
"No."

  
"Kismesis?"

  
"No." Equius replied. The muscular troll was beginning to sweat.

  
"I understand, I do not have any quadrant either, but it's kind of weird that you don't have any quadrant."

  
"Why?" Equius asked, for the first time, taking his head to look at Nepeta with legitimate curiosity.

  
"Because you're muscular and handsome." Nepeta replied with a sincere smile.

  
"Well... yeah... it's great to hear this from you, Leijon." He replied a little embarrassed. Equius did not know exactly how to answer a compliment because it was the first time he had been complimented.

  
  Nepeta looked at Equius deep, when the blue-blooded troll had been grateful for the compliment she could feel her heart beating faster and her cheeks flushing slightly. Equius turned his attention to the robot at the table and Nepeta, who was staring at him, was taken out of her trance and started to clean the room again. It did not take much effort for the agile Leijon to finish all in a short time, so the room was free of robotic parts and broken robots. Nepeta sighed deeply and took the last box full of pieces and took them down, when returning up and ask Equius if he needed anything else, was received by him with her drawing table in hands.

  
"The guards at the sales center gave me this, they said it belonged to you and that it was my decision if I was going to give it back. Equius spoke of throwing the object to Nepeta and she grasping the tablet deftly.

  
"Thank you ..." She said looking at the drawing device. "Do you need me to do anything else?" She asked lightly.

  
"No, you're going to rest." He said before heading back into the room full of robots.

  
Nepeta smiled silly with the tablet in her hands, she ran up the stairs and found a cozy corner under the stairs. The girl quickly looked for some friend online and began to inform the news.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
AC: :33 < guess where I am...

  
CG: IN YOUR HIVE I HOPE

  
AC: :33 < nope! You're wrong, karkitt!

  
CG: SO SAID IT! I GIVE UP!

  
AC: :33 < I'm at my new master's house

  
CG: MY GOD

  
CG: PLEASE TELL ME THAT IT IS NOT ANOTHER DUCHE TRYING TO HURT YOU LIKE THE TWO LAST TIMES

   
AC: :33 < hihi, no! It's so much better, he's a handsome guy and he pretty much refuses to do those kinds of things because he's really good!

  
CG: HE SEEMS TO LOOK LIKE A FUCKER WITHOUT THE FUCKS

  
CG: HOW'S IT HIS NAME AND WHAT'S THE BLOOD COLOR OF HIS?

  
AC: :33 < he strong and muscular, his hair is so beautiful! Blue blood runs in his veins like the muscle beasts of Alternia!

  
CG: PLEASE NO DETAILS! IF HE HAS BLUE BLOOD, HE'S A ZAHHAK, YOU'LL BE BETTER YOU WILL LEAVE HIM

  
AC: :33 < What? No way! Equius is a bit closed but I can try to make he open more!

  
CG: EQUIUS ZAHHAK BUY YOU! OK THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR THINGS AND QUIT FAST!

  
AC: :33 < why?

  
GC: I KNOW THIS GUY, HE IS VERY STRONG, IF HE TOUCHES YOU HE WILL PROBABLY KILL YOU!

  
AC:: 33 < what exaggeration, karkitt...

  
GC: THAT'S NOT EXAGGERATION!

  
AC: :33 < whatever! I just wanted to warn you to send someone to get some things I got

  
CG: OK, I WILL SEND RUFIOH TO GO THERE

  
CG: AND THINK ABOUT WHAT I SAID  
\--------------------------------------------------

  
  Nepeta stepped out of the comfortable corner and went back to her upstairs bedroom. As she was about to enter through the door, a robot flew out of the doorway of Equius's room and destroyed the wall. Nepeta gaped at the destruction caused by the impact, she slowly approached Equius's door and saw the enraged blue-blooded troll breaking random things through the room. Nepeta was about to retreat when she felt a hand on her shoulder, the Leijon looked up and saw Horuss looking worried at Equius.

  
"Come on, is best off when he gets like this." The adult advised as he led Nepeta downstairs again.

  
"He always do that?" The Leijon asked as she walked down the stairs with Horuss.

  
"Yeah, he's a complicated guy... it's hard to know he's probably not going to be helped by anyone ..." Horuss explained.

  
"But he seems to be a good guy despite the anger and snobby way he acts."

  
"Maybe, but still..." Horuss said as he invited Nepeta to go outside the hive. "It's complicated because Equius has a lot of factors that turn against him."

  
"Like what?"

  
"He is very strong and can hurt people even if he does not want to, and the fact that he is snobbish and respect the Hemospectrum in this radical way he does... I doubt he will survive for long ..."

  
"But that's horrible!" Nepeta exclaimed.

  
"Soon he would have become a danger to himself... if he did not end up killing himself then the Empire itself would have killed him when he became violent..."

  
"I think he needs someone to help him ..." Nepeta commented.

  
"Yes, that's why I wanted to talk to you." Horuss said. "You are very lovely, Leijon. You may as well use your charm to calm down Equius."

  
"When you say calm down, what exactly do you mean?"

  
"I mean to calm hin down, maybe show him how the reality may be different... I do not know ..."

  
"I can try ..." Nepeta said with hopeless words.

  
  Horuss gave the Leijon a small smile before returning inside. Nepeta continued outside for a few more minutes before entering and seeing that Equius' fury had passed. Nepeta went up the stairs and into Equius's room, he was assessing the damage he had done to the crashed robot on the floor. The young Leijon approached innocently and sat down in Equius's chair, the blue-blooded troll almost jumped as he turned and saw Nepeta sitting silently in his chair. Both said nothing, Nepeta and Equius stared at each other for several seconds. Internally Equius was just wanting to grab the Leijon and get her out of the chair, but she kept staring at him with her big, bright eyes and angelical face. Equius realized that he was sweating heavily with that little war of looks, the blue-blooded troll used his forearm to wipe sweat from his forehead and decided to leave immediately.

  
"Need anything, Master Equius?" Nepeta asked as he followed.

  
  _'Master?'_ Equius thought, he had not said anything to her called him master. The thought made the Zahhak sweat even more, he looked at Nepeta and realized how she expected a response from him patiently. "No, Leijon.... you can rest." He said uneasily.

  
  Nepeta nodded and returned quietly to the bedroom. When she got there she noticed the place a little dirt and decided to clean it up a bit. Equius was still in the hallway with nothing to do, at last he decided to check the messages on the computer. Going to his bedroom and turning on the computer, Equius realized a little of the unpleasant state he was in. He was probably going to take a shower before the sun came up. The Zahhak opened the conversation page and almost immediately was greeted by yet another message from Vriska, she was starting to become inconvenient and Equius did not know why he bothered to respond. The blue-blooded troll closed the conversation window and decided to deal with Vriska later, at which point he just started putting his belongings together for a shower.

  
  Nepeta took a few minutes to finish cleaning, but it was finally done. The place was far better than before, neat and organized in the way Nepeta liked. The Leijon jumped happily on a pile of blankets and cushions she had made for a bed, she tried to curl up and began to draw cheerfully on her tablet. Time seemed the time moved faster for those who had something to do, and in the case of Nepeta and Equius it was really fast, the night had soon gone and left in its place the scorching and dangerous solar rays. Both trolls took one last look through their windows before preparing to sleep.

  
  The next day, Equius woke up in his usual way, he got out of his cocoon and went to the bathroom to clean himself. After all the morning needs were fulfilled, the Zahhak went to the kitchen for breakfast, but stopped in Nepeta's room and peered inside. The Leijon was sleeping peacefully in a cluttered pile of blankets and pillows on the bed, Equius looked sternly at Leijon's actions even though she was still asleep. Not wanting to worry about it at the moment he made his way to the kitchen, just as every morning his lusus had prepared a glass of fresh milk for him. Equius took the glass from the table and carried it to a thirsty, dry mouth, but before the liquid came in contact with his dry mouth the glass broke into several pieces. The blue-blooded troll waved his hand to get rid of the shards, just as every morning he had broken another glass.

  
  Nepeta stretched and sat on her comfortable stack, the first thing she did was grab her tablet and check the messages, to Leijon's surprise there was nothing to check. Taking a moment to reflect on the progress she had made so far, the girl jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After a few minutes Nepeta went downstairs for breakfast, as she headed for the kitchen she came upon something in the corner of her eye that caught her attention immediately: it was Equius doing some exercises, shirtless. Without realizing it, Nepeta made a big mischievous smile before approaching and peering into the scene, perhaps it was the lack of attention that Nepeta was giving herself but looking at Equius only made her warm in every way. The Zahhak was doing push-ups for what seemed like a long time since he was slightly sweaty, Nepeta watched as he almost bewitched the Equius's muscles to contract each time he stood up and repeated the process, his hair falling against his broad shoulders... Nepeta had never stopped to think about what kind of guys she liked, but seeing Equius exercising was a great gift and for the first time Nepeta could admit that she was feeling physically attracted to someone else.

  
_'Stop thinking like that! You have a mission here!'_   Nepeta scolded herself trying to take her eyes off Equius, but when the blue-blooded troll got up and her muscles were sampled, Nepeta could not help but a small cry followed by a small meow. _'God, those muscles ... I could play with them all night!'_   She kept thinking as Equius began another type of exercise. Risking almost all the cards that had a crazy idea that went through her head. The Leijon entered the room where Equius was and deliberately began to observe him more closely. Initially the blue-blooded troll did not care, getting even flattered to be being watched with such a focused look.

  
"I think I'm going to do some exercise too." Nepeta commented before taking off her T-shirt and revealing her own black exercise bra, which she always wore.

  
  The unexpected act almost deconstructed Equius at molecular level, the troll did not have much contact with other trolls, mostly females, and seeing Nepeta in that state almost made him choke on his own saliva. The Leijon began with some exaggerated stretches, showing her incredible natural flexibility, so she had one leg above her neck, making her legs open to the max. Equius did not know what to do in the situation, he did not know if she was trying to intimidate him or make him feel uncomfortably. Equius watched Nepeta lie on her stomach and slowly relax, until that moment he thought he was ready with the exercises and decided to stop. Feeling sweaty and uncomfortable the Zahhak noticed the strange tightness between his legs, feeling ashamed he tried to hide himself by closing his legs tight. Nepeta noticed Equius stopping his exercises and immediately stopped hers, still unsatisfied seeing that she had not drawn much attention from Equius she decided to make things bolder.

  
"Oh, master Zahhak! I can not understand how much muscular you were without T-shirt!" She said before she quickly sat down on Equius's lap and began to check Zahhak's muscles.

  
  It did not take much for the excitement of Equius to reach a new level and Nepeta realized what it had caused. Internally Leijon felt proud, but was not her intention. In Equius's case he did not know how to breathe anymore, everything seemed to have stopped in his body just as Nepeta sat on his lap. Equius hammered in his mind the words _'She's a lowblood'_ several times, trying to convince himself that this was not an adequate reaction to feel. Internally he formed an excuse for the situation, the excuse that Nepeta was trying to annoy him and make him uncomfortable. The blue-blooded troll grabbed the Leijon and drew her off him, not intimidating as he continued his workout.

  
"You are forbidden to exercise." Equius said without looking at Leijon.

  
"That's not fair! You can not stop a person from exercising!" Nepeta blinked as she get up and tapped Equius. The Zahhak got up too and faced Nepeta face to face, neither wanting to lose the fight.

  
"You go up and you will not exercise anymore."

  
"No." Nepeta said childishly.

  
"Do not get me off the hook, Leijon, or go upstairs or I'll have to punish you!" Equius was struggling to keep his voice low.

  
"I do not have to go up there if I do not want to!" Leijon said in a threatening pose.

  
  That was all for Equius, the taller troll made a menacing grunting sound that scared Nepeta lightly. The Leijon let out a menacing hiss, the two trolls scrutinizing themselves carefully, taking calculated steps and angry glances. Before Equius could tell, Nepeta had jumped against him, she tried to knock him down but Nepeta was so slight that Equius even moved. The Zahhak in turn threw himself down to the ground and used the weight of his own body to trap Nepeta beneath him, the olive-blooded troll grunting in silence as she tried desperately to get out of Equius. The muscular troll began to sweat as Nepeta struggled underneath him, he was about to leave her when suddenly the Leijon turned her back on him and managed to skip half of free body. That surprised Equius but did not stop him from grabbing Nepeta's leg and holding her under him again, taking each of Leijon's wrists and subduing her.

  
"Leave me!" Nepeta screamed as she fought her legs against Equius.

  
"You are a damned wild beast... you will learn your place, Leijon!" Equius easily lifted Nepeta by the arms and turned her face to the nearest wall, trapping her arms behind her back. Nepeta let go of some profanity before she felt Equius's muscular breastplate against her back.

  
  Nepeta was very small compared to Equius, even the two kneeling against the wall made the Leijon's head a few inches below Equius's chin. The situation was a little desperate for Nepeta, fights between trolls were frequent but that was the first one the olive troll faced. Equius had no difficulty in dealing with her, it was a losing battle for the girl but it was not yet a proper punishment. In order to frighten her a little, Equius forced his massive body more and more against hers, making the Leijon almost crushed against the wall. Fearing being crushed by Equius, Nepeta managed to free one of her hands and quickly inflict a scratch on Equius's shoulder. The Zahhak released the small troll who tried to escape quickly, he followed her to a point where she turned against him so hard that it knocked him down. Nepeta remained seated against Equius's breastplate, her face inches from his, breath heavy with exertion. In the process of knocking down the blue-blooded troll, Equius's cracked glasses had fallen and now the two trolls were facing each other without saying anything, at last Nepeta broke the silence.

  
"Good exercise." She said before getting up and leaving, leaving Equius humiliated on the floor.

  
  The day followed with both young trolls ignoring each other, whenever they were forced to remain together in the same room they would end up giving themselves scornful looks. It was not Nepeta's goal to annoy Equius but the highblood troll had an unbearable snobbery attitude, which made the Leijon reconsider whether she was actually attracted to him. The olive-blood troll could even endure this behavior, but after the fighting incident, Equius began to talk about the Hemospectrum even more, always lowering Nepeta. That night the Zahhak had insisted on taking Leijon downstairs and rebuking her in a humiliating way, he had again placed her on the floor and make she knell before him and ordered to tell the caste to which he belonged several times. After that Equius still took some of her olive blood as well as some of her blue and made her think about her inferiority, it made Nepeta almost want to escape but still she remained.

  
  Equius had a rough day, and that night he was not feeling very well, had soiled his own hands with olive blood, and felt dirty for thinking in Nepeta in more intimate ways. This was almost a terrible humiliation, he felt exhausted mentally, his body was rigid and he had not been able to relieve himself of the erection he had with the fight. Nothing could be worse, trying to masturbate anyway was painful and never led to any sexual comfort. The Zahhak was in his room, leaning against the table feeling needy and uncomfortable. He lifted his head and saw a message from Vriska trying to contact him, it was time to respond.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CT: D--> what do you want? It's not a good time.

  
AG: Wow! I just wanted to say hello to my 8eloved n8bor

  
CT: D--> You've been talking to me for two days in a row, have you lost one more arm?

  
AG: hahahahahahahaha, very funny! I'm literally laughing here, your sense of humor almost kills me!

  
AG: Okay, now it's serious. You know the drone's session is coming?

  
CT: D--> yes

  
AG: yeah, I 8roke up with my kismesis and I kind of need help

  
CT: D--> I not serve as your bucket rent

  
AG: Come on! I am giving you the opportunity to go out with a 8eautiful girl like me and you are all no8le! We both know that you are a loser and will pro8a8ly never have a quadrant, we can help each other ::::)

  
CT: D--> The drone's session are here three months, you can find somebody there

  
AG: Un8elieva8le! Do you really want to miss this opportunity?

  
CT: D--> Why do not we talk when you get ashore? I really do not want to talk about this right now.

  
AG: ok so........  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

  
  In the other room, Nepeta rolled awkwardly on the sheets, scratching and biting everything she saw. The Leijon had easily become stressed, and now she was more willing to fight than ever. Nepeta kicked a cushion away and jumped to grab the same cushion, in the middle of the that she did not notice Horuss standing in the door watching her play.

  
"Leijon?" He called her. Nepeta released the cushion and approached with her head lowered to Horuss. "You and Equius fought?"

  
"It was not a real fight ..."

  
"Maybe not, but it was still irresponsible of you. Why did you have to tease him?"

  
"It was not what I wanted ..." Nepeta admitted in embarrassment.

  
"So what was it?"

  
"I wanted to get his attention, I was kind of wanting him to notice me ..." She said going to bed and lying down. "Can you tell Equius I'm sorry?"

  
"Yes, I can, but do not do it anymore." Horuss counseled, stopping before leaving. "How exactly did you want to get his attention? For what purpose?"

  
"Well ... do not tell him but I think I have some red feelings for Equius." Nepeta said shyly.

  
  Horuss did not utter an expression, but internally he was more than happy to know that there was still hope for Equius. The adult troll left the room and returned to his own bedroom, as he closed the door and lay down on a pile of soft things. Adult trolls were too large to fit into cocoons, when that stage of the troll's life came he or she was forced to sleep on standard beds. Sleeping as an adult was difficult because of the horns, many trolls had insomnia because they did not get a good night position. Horuss quickly lay down, he did not want to commit to buying an ordinary bed since he did not intend to spend much time with Equius. Slowly the Zahhak began to remember a conversation during his watch that morning.

  
  _Horrus was setting up guard at one of the bases near the sea shore, several humans had reached Alternia and were being sorted. The superior of Horuss was leaving one of the bases, his name was Cronus Ampora, captain in command of the Alternian guard. The violet blood troll wore his jewels and expensive clothes wherever he passed, feared by many for his temperament. Cronus approached Horuss and leaned against the wall beside the Zahhak, it was time for rest and they both began a strange conversation._

  
_"I heard your slave ran away after you returned." Cronus commented looking at the horizon._

  
_"Yes... it was a great loss." Horuss would reply rather quietly._

  
_"You deserve it, do not treat slaves like matesprits."_

  
_"I know, but I could only treat him like that."_

  
_"Because you're weak, a fool in love with a Nitram..." Cronus almost spat the name of the brown-blooded trolls. "Anyway, I did not come here to talk about Nitrams, I came to ask you if you know the Dark Carnival."_

  
_"Who does not know ..."_

  
_"Yes, the fucking Kurloz invited me to go to that horrendous festival. The last thing I need is to find that bastard."_

  
_"Why are you so mad at Kurloz?" Horuss asked._

  
_"He came here and took a human. He thinks that just by being Meenah's moirail he can control this planet too."_

  
_"Technically he can." Horuss commented._

  
_"I do not care! I just do not want to go, so I'm giving you the invitation." Cronus said delivering a letter to Horuss, the letter has the symbol of the Makara clan written in purple._

 

_"I do not want to go either! I do not get along in these kinds of places!"_

  
_"Who cares... get some whores, have fun or give the invitation to that boy you live with."_

  
_"Equius could not handle this situation..."_

  
_"He just got old, he will not get a matesprit then the Dark Carnival is the best option for him."_

  
  _Horuss looked at the invitation for several seconds, Cronus had turned away and returned to his obligations leaving the Zahhak to make the choice._

  
  In the dark room where he was, Horuss took the letter and wondered if it would be a good idea to let Equius take part in the Dark Carnival, but the blue-blooded troll knew that it was not a good idea and feared for the safety of the younger troll.


	3. Chapter 3

  It had been two days since a fight between Nepeta and Equius, the two trolls had refused to talk to each other for a long time, and Nepeta was beginning to regret her actions. The Leijon had fed a strange feeling for Equius, something that was rambling between a red love and other hours a slight black anger. But Nepeta had regretted fighting with Equius, the two young trolls are in the kitchen, both have a few moments and are having breakfast. This was the problem in fighting thing with someone you live with, you had to face the person. Nepeta was not allowed to sit at a table with Equius and Horuss, she had to eat standing or in the kitchen sink where Equius can not be lectured about her slave inferiority.

  
  Equius was sitting, arms seated on a table and a vision focused on nothing, lost in useless thoughts about his highblood life. The blue-blooded troll turned his head and watched Nepeta sitting in front of the sink with a bowl of milk, he can not understand why the Leijon drink milk with a spoon in a bowl, it seemed a waste of time that she could put Milk In a glass. The Zahhak grunted with tedium in all that stillness, just listening to things coming from Nepeta. Equius leaned his head against his hand and began to remember the latest news about the Dark Carnival, all the high-class trolls talking about the festival of the Makara Clan, Equius was anxious to meet a Makara who could deliver him an invitation. The purity of blue blood was important, but when it came to the Makaras, the true high bloods, Equius realized how inferior he once was to the purple-blooded trolls. The Zahhak had an adoration for Makaras and would do anything to feel a humiliation of a purple blood troll say how inferior he was, the thought of inferiority made Equius sweat intensely, he would give everything to meet a Makara.

  
  Nepeta noticed Equius begin to sweat heavily, his arms resting on the table start wetting the towel. Nepeta let out a sigh wondering if she had cleaned up the damn piece of rag soiled with sweat, the Leijon gave some steps to see Equius with a crooked smile and sweating like an equine muscular beast. Nepeta got up and put an empty bowl to be washed later and an Equius was eaten to pick up a tablecloth to be washed.

  
"Excuse." She said and Equius withdrew his arms from the table. "Mr. Zahhak, can I go outside today?"

  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked a little annoyed of Nepeta's daring.

  
"I'm getting stressed here inside this hive." Nepeta exclaimed.

  
"How will I know if I will not run away?"

  
"If you're afraid is I running away, then come with me. You need to get out a little too." Nepeta commented. Equius never left, and this bothered Leijon deep.

  
"I do not have time to do these lowblood things."

  
"But I can get sick! You will not want to spend money on me when I'm suffering from depression!" She challenged.

  
  Equius snorted thoughtfully, then decided that Nepeta was right, it would be a detriment to waste money that way. "Okay, but I'll accompany you." He said getting up.

  
  Nepeta let out a cheerful giggle at knowing he was going to go out and venture, after so many long time without a good hunt. After a few minutes of preparation both young trolls left the hive and began following a dirt road with no purpose to go anywhere. Steps after steps the two were beginning to fret about the stillness of the road, Nepeta looked at Equius and his sturdy gait, causing Leijon to blush slightly.

  
"Is that all you do? Get out and walk around?" He asked mockingly.

  
"But is not it relaxing to forget things and just enjoy the silence?"

  
"But that does not make sense... silence will not benefit my training or my robot building!"

  
"Maybe you should learn to enjoy silence, Mr. Zahhak." Nepeta replied, looking at him defiantly.

  
"I just do not understand the meaning of this..." Equius said trying to defend himself.

  
  Nepeta smiled slightly at Equius which made the Zahhak blush slightly, but suddenly Nepeta darted to the side of the trail. "Come on, we've come to the place I wanted to come!" Nepeta shouted a few yards away from Equius.

  
  The Zahhak followed Nepeta with strides, climbing some rocks and sandy paths until arriving at the top of the hill and to observe the landscape next to the Leijon. It was a huge grassy lawn, centaurs and other Alternian beasts were running free and happy. Equius did not know exactly what to say, but he gaped at the amount of wildlife that grazed only a few minutes from his hive, Nepeta peered into the gaze of the larger troll, and was happy to be impressed. The Leijon went down the hill, sliding over the grass that covered the other side of the hill, Equius noticed her and followed her as well. The two trolls walked and ran free among the beasts until they reached the edge of a river and a tree. Nepeta stretched herself and lay down on the tree, letting Equius contemplate the centaurs.

  
"I never imagined that there were so many of them ..." Equius commented.

  
"I do not get too close to them because they are very strong." Nepeta explained as she rolled on the grass.

  
Equius sat down beside her and continued. "What will you do now?"

  
"Nothing, I'll just stay here and relax."

  
"Is that why you took me out of my hive?" Equius asked a little angry.

  
"Come on, what was the last time you stopped to look at the stars?"

  
"This seems as useless as the need to go out to walk."

  
"Come, lie down and see the stars." Nepeta invited.

  
"But lying down with a slave is something very... inadequate." Equius said a little uncomfortable with the request.

  
"It's just to see the stars! It's not like we're on a date ..."

  
"Oh god..." Equius exclaimed suddenly, he looked at Nepeta and then at the landscape and then at Nepeta again. "T-This is a date! We're going out together and... and...."

  
"But who cares?" Nepeta asked, relaxed.

  
"I'm a highblood of Indigo blood, you're an olive lowblood! We're completely incompatible for a date!"

  
"But this is not even a date! And why are you worried about this caste business?"

  
"Because lowbloods and highbloods should not be matesprits or kismesis. It is a social issue that your low caste intellect would not understand." Equius explained as he sat on the grass.

  
"That's not true! I have two friends, a Makara and a Nitram, and they're matesprits!"

  
"T-this is extremely wrong..." Equius began to sweat uncontrollably. The Zahhak wiped sweat from his face with his arm and recoiled. "I can not imagine how such a relationship would work... it seems so wrong and out of standards... and yet so..."

  
"There's nothing wrong with being a highblood of falling in love with a lowblood." Nepeta said as he approached Equius. "Or the opposite..."

  
"You've had something with a highblood, have you? The way you talk makes it sound like that." Equius remarked as Nepeta sat next to him.

  
"No, but I would love if a strong highblood dominate me in this way..." Nepeta said sweetly, her tail swinging slightly from side to side.

  
  Equius was almost losing his grip on what he could do next, continue the conversation or surrender to Leijon, or remain silent. Equius wanted to impose dominance on Nepeta, but he had never thought in a sexual way, it was almost as if Leijon had been asking him to take her right there. The Zahhak swallowed the saliva built up in his throat and coughed some leaks, he looked at Nepeta and his big, bright eyes and tried to do his best to think of anything else but the little troll and her provocative olive blood.

  
  Nepeta watched as her master Zahhak was uncomfortable with her advances, a discomfort that could be perceived by Equius's pants. Nepeta wanted to laugh and jump right into Equius's lap and make the blue-blooded troll fuck her right there, but the description was a powerful weapon and even if Nepeta did not know how to use it she would try hard. The Leijon looked at the huge centaurs running free in the fields, the creatures pure and free from worldly concerns. Nepeta remembered the time she had seen a feline beast fight a centaur, it was the most epic thing she remembered seeing, at the end of that fight was the cat beast that had fled from the centaur. Nepeta looked Equius up and down, he was as strong as the centaurs and she was agile as a feline beast, The Leijon was tamed by a feeling that made her heart soar suddenly. Nepeta could feel the urge to run away from Equius only for him to hunt her, the feeling became strong and powerful, Nepeta could feel her heart pounding and her legs ready to run. Without warning Nepeta rushed away from Equius, the other troll remained standing for several seconds but after realizing that Nepeta had no intention of stopping he advanced as well.

  
"Leijon, what do you think you're doing!?" Equius screamed hard, but Nepeta kept running.

  
  Equius did not know what was happening but in the prey he considered that Nepeta had come in that plain only to try to escape, he began the persecution with fear that Leijon escaped. Nepeta could feel Equius's heavy footsteps behind her, the feeling of being pursued filling the pit of her stomach in a mixture of desperation and distress to be caught. That was the feeling that Nepeta's preys felt on each of her hunts and now it was what she wanted to feel, the sense of desperation to be pursued. Equius's footsteps grew closer every second, and suddenly Nepeta felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder and roll her across the floor as Equius and his awkward scrawny. The two trolls rolled on the grass until Equius was the only one above Nepeta, trapping Leijon's arms on either side of her head. The centaurs around them looked curious and expectantly at the two young trolls.

  
"Why did you do this, Leijon ?!" Equius asked angry.

  
"Because I wanted you to catch me ..." Nepeta exclaimed, her breath catching with excitement.

  
  Equius did not understand Nepeta's reasons, but the troll girl tried to fight for the freedom to get out from under him. The Zahhak continued to hold her in place, he could feel her strength trying to escape. She looked helpless beneath him, small and fragile, but that did not fool Equius when he saw Leijon display his exposed neck in false redemption.

  
"Please, master ..." She began to beg.

  
  Equius began to sweat heavily, almost losing control of the force he applied to Nepeta's wrists. The Zahhak looked at the shape squirming underneath him, it seemed she had given herself completely to him and this affected Equius in a new and strange way. Nepeta continued in her submissive position, expecting Equius to react, but instead of feeling a kiss or touch, all Nepeta felt was a strong tug that left her standing up quick. Nepeta looked disoriented, Equius moved away a little nervous and shaking, the Zahhak looked back direct at Nepeta and called her.

  
"Let's go, Leijon, before you try to escape again ..."

  
"But ... but I was not trying to escape!" Nepeta said hastily trying to rectify the situation.

  
"Then why did you run?"

  
"Because ... this is a Leijon thing... you know, see an open field and feel like running free!" She tried to explain.

  
"It does not matter, we will be back!"

  
"But we just arrived!"

  
"Let's go now!" Equius roared angrily. The Zahhak had clenched fists to punch something and Nepeta realized that it was not a good idea to torment the angry highblood at that moment, so she just ducked her head and started to follow him.

  
  The two trolls silently return for the hive, Equius still thinking about Leijon's audacity and this was taking much of his thoughts at the moment. The blue-blooded troll turned to Napeta and sighed, he was much calmer after a few minutes of walking and Leijon also seemed quieter emotionally, Equius coughed to clear his throat and started.

  
"I'm not naive, Leijon." He said slowly, catching Nepeta's attention. "Your deeds and your gestures are clearly obvious, however.... this relationship can not prosper."

  
"Err ... did you know?" Nepeta asked a little surprised and ashamed.

  
"Yes, but I do not want to give you hope.... I am a highblood and I must follow the Hemospectrum! I should not engage with a lowblood slave..."

  
"So you do not like me?" Nepeta asked sad.

  
"Well... you're attractive b-but our social difference does not allow that kind of relationship ..."

  
"So if I were a highblood would you be my matesprit?"

  
"Maybe..."

  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Nepeta shouted suddenly. "You claim to be superior, but leave such a hierarchy to command your feelings!"

  
"N ... do not say that! We are the base of Alternia society, that defines us!" Equius tried to explain. "It would be a shame for me as a noble of Blue Blood to be seen in such a quadrant with a Leijon!"

  
"That's ridiculous! You said yourself that you like me but you do not want to be my matesprit because an idiot color chart says it would be a shame!"

  
"Yes!"

  
"But it's only blood! It was made to make us live, not to judge one another! My blood is green but it's inside me, your blood is blue but it does not make you different from me!" Nepeta began to argue not realizing that they were already crossing the precarious bridge that gave in the hive of Equius.

  
"But there are a lot of differences! I am bigger and stronger than any lowblood, that's a feature of a nobleman!" Equius went on, stopping by the door to discuss some more.

  
"Lowbloods have psychic powers but the Makaras have them too, so it's not that different. Any lowblood can become as strong as you if they try."

  
"These are irrelevant comparisons! We are superior because nature has made us." Equius insisted.

  
"Your superior nature made you unwanted and selective!" Nepeta suddenly attacked by pointing at Equius.

  
"Only ladies are going to hold this stallion!" Equius snapped back, but Nepeta just laughed at the comment.

  
"Then this stallion will continue alone because nobody wants to tame a angry horse!" Nepeta commented between giggles.

  
"Then I'm looking for a lady who can tame me!"

  
"No lady tame beasts, only beasts tame beasts ..." Nepeta said smugly.

  
"Beasts can not tame other beasts ..."

  
"Yes, a great feline beast would crush the pride of a stallion!"

  
"A feline beast!" Equius started to laugh. "Do not make me laugh, Leijon! This can only be a joke!"

  
"Do not laugh at the powerful feline beasts! They are so much better than those sweaty horses you call perfect!" Nepeta protested and Equius stopped.

  
"Then prove that a feline beast would be better than a muscular beast..."

  
"I will! A mighty huntress stalks her prey in the forest, her victim a powerful but dumb muscular beast, he is distracted and does not notice the approach of the huntress..." Nepeta began to walk around Equius.

  
"What are you doing?" Equius asked confused, folding his arms across his chest and following Nepeta with his eyes.

  
"I'm showing you what it would be like if a feline beast and a muscular beast would fight!"

  
"Well, I'll show you how they would fight..." Equius quick advanced against Nepeta and grabbed her, pinning her against the wall of the hive. "The muscular beast would detect the huntress and trap her against a tree, so he would ..." Equius began to move ever closer to Nepeta, to the point where little Leijon felt Equius's warm breath against her face.

  
"What would this powerful muscular beast do to the huntress?" Nepeta asked cheerfully wagging the tail prosthesis gently.

  
"He would show the huntress that she...was ..." Equius stopped speaking slowly, until he felt Nepeta's soft lips lean against his. The great Zahhak gently took Nepeta in his arms to hold her in place and kissed her with more need, having to lower his corpulent body to reach little Leijon.

  
  Nepeta closed her eyes and took the kiss with the lover, although she felt insecure by her inexperience in the kiss. The Leijon stood on tiptoe to get better Equius and improve the act as best she could, Equius in turn was trying to keep his strength under control in the hands he held Nepeta. The Zahhak broke the kiss and took a breath of air before opening the door and invited Nepeta to enter, the girl smiled and walked in with her partner. The two trolls were trapped to continue their kisses, then Equius quickly approached Nepeta to continue, but Horuss appeared suddenly from a door, causing Equius to take a quick step away from the Leijon.

  
"You finally arrived! I was expecting you to return, where were you?" The older Zahhak asked.

  
"I... was... well..." Equius began to sweat heavily, Nepeta was by his side smiling to try to look natural.

  
"It does not matter, I just wanted to let you know there's someone waiting for you in your room." Horuss reported.

  
"Someone? Who?" Equius asked in surprise.

  
"A girl, a Serket girl." Horuss said as he walked away.

  
  Equius quickly panicked to remember the deal with Vriska, now the cobalt troll had arrived and Equius felt trapped for several reasons. He felt sorry for making the deal and now with Nepeta slowly becoming his priority was almost to the point of going crazy. Nepeta did not know what was happening, but Equius perspired a lot and seemed nervous about something. The Leijon approached to try to calm him but he walked away and went to the kitchen.

  
"What happened?" Nepeta asked with concern as Equius got a glass of milk.

  
"Nothing... I just have some business to deal with ..." Equius took the shaking glass and when he was about to drink he broke it. "Damn it! Leijon, clean it!" He ordered as he returned to the stairs and left Nepeta alone in the kitchen.

  
  Equius ran up the stairs, each step more uncomfortable than the other. He turned the corner of the hall and saw the door of his room closed, it seemed as if the hive itself had stopped along with the time. The blue-blooded troll approached, he could feel sweat pouring down his face and body, Equius gripped the handle harder than he intended and as a result crushed it. Taking a long breath he opened the door and found the Serket sitting in his work chair, she seemed bored as usual. She looked directly at Equius as he entered, she gave him a wide smile with her blue-painted lips and rose to approach Equius.

  
"I'd hug you if you were not so sweaty."

  
"Excuse me." Equius quickly picked up a nearby towel that remained on the desk.

  
"While you were out I sort of explored the place, your hive is pretty big but the robots take away the charm." Vriska commented.

  
"I think we're going to have to argue about that ..."

  
"Of course ... that's why I'm here." Vriska slowly approached the other troll. "Let's help ourselves a bit, after all we are friends and neighbors ..."

  
"I thought you had a kismesis."

  
"That bastard Eridan did not know how to treat a lady! I let him fuck himself for a change, the idiot can enjoy his solitude!"

  
"What makes you think I know how to treat a lady?"

  
"Well, first of all you have respect, something Eridan did not have ..." Vriska said before sitting on Equius's desk and crossing her legs. "Second, you're trustworthy, that's all."

  
"I do not know if I want to get down to interacting with cobalt blood like you." Equius hung the towel on his shoulders.

  
"My God, you have to put the hemospectrum on everything! My blood is so blue as yours, asshole! "

  
"Yes, your blood is, but..."

  
"Stop making yourself difficult! Tell me if you were any closer to having sex with someone than you are now!" Vriska stood up and approached abruptly against Equius.

  
"I, well... this might be..." Equius stood and straight as a statue, Vriska sighed deeply and mumbled something that Zahhak could not hear. "I do not think sex is a priority for me at the moment ..."

  
"Have you ever had sex? Have you ever masturbated with your strength?"

  
"N-no... and neither... it's kind of painful when I try ..."

  
"You are so pathetic... I heve pity on you..." The Serket moved closer to Equius's face, she slowly ran her hands over his shoulders to lean on and gave him a fierce kiss.

  
  Equius did not know whether to back off or stay, Vriska was holding him by the shoulders, her eyes closed devouring him with need, he gave in and pulled her closer, being careful not to use too much force against her. Both trolls fought bravely to dominate the kiss that continued, the tongues explored strongly each other's mouth, grabbing each other's hair and not giving up until someone had to breathe. Vriska was the first to give up the kiss to breathe, she glared at Equius who had soiled more of the mouth with her blue lipstick, he looked ridiculous but was not at all panting. Even before she could continue, Equius let go of Vriska and walked away, she was confused and a bit angry with the other troll's attitude.

  
"Are not we going? Let's continue!"

  
"It's not the drone section yet."

  
"Who the fuck cares! I want to fuck here! Let's make it happen!" Vriska grabbed Equius by the collar and pulled him down for another wild kiss, the two trolls were practically devouring each other.

  
  Equius quickly pulled Vriska to the ground, no matter what they were doing, she was still inferior and did not deserve to be in charge. But for the Serket too, she thought the same thing, and the idea of having Equius and his sweaty body on top of her as a dominant did not please the girl, she tried to stand up and even managed to sit and fight with a few bites with Equius. The blue-blooded troll dared not quarrel much, he was afraid to end up hurting her, he kept watching Vriska as she removed Equius's T-shirt and revealed his perfect muscles.

  
"Not bad... it gives you a more masculine look ..." She commented with a long glance as she tossed Equius's shirt away.

  
  Equius did not mind the compliment, he continued to try put Vriska below him and the girl continued to fight for dominance him as well. It was a power struggle to decide who would win, Vriska shoved Equius and managed to sit on Zahhak's lap while he remained on the ground, she then removed the shirt and revealed the medium breasts and gray skin. Equius was sweating to the point of feeling dehydrated, his instincts were a thousand and Serket in his lap was beginning to move her hips provocatively against the indigo blood troll pelvis, Equius lifted his upper body and began to explore the Vriska's breasts with her mouth.

  
"F-fuck!" Vriska let out a pleasurable groan, hugging Equius's head tighter against her body.

  
  Slowly Vriska pulled away a little and began to play teasingly with Equius's pants, the troll lying on the floor watched mesmerized Serket unbutton his pants and his tentabulge slip out. Vriska let out a sound of approval, it was no surprise the size of Equius's limb, he was just like all the other Zahhaks, big. The Serket slowly approached licking her lips in anticipation, taking the base of the tentacle and savoring the slimy tip, her piercing gaze never leaving Equius's eyes. The Zahhak gave a strangled groan and struggled not to grab Vriska's hair as she advanced her mouth and sucked almost half of the entire bulge. With her tongue warm and wet, Vriska began to move her head up and down rhythmically, making Equius's genetic material of drip down her chin and neck. Over time then became increasingly hot, Serket pulled off her tight pants and positioned herself.

  
"Want to fuck or be fucked, Zahhak?" Vriska teased with her tentabulge curling against Equius's bulge. The other troll loosed the trapped air and began to sweat again.

  
"Of course I." He said simply with a smile before taking Vriska's waist and pulling her down, making her sit exactly against his protuberance.

  
"What a low blow..." Vriska tried to complain but was quickly silenced by Equius as he sat down and positioned the troll girl on his lap.

  
  The two started slowly, light and slow movements with a few bites and scratches. Equius took Vriska by the waist and helped her move up and down in his slimy bulge, the blissful blues of both trolls began to soak their sweaty bodies. Slowly Vriska became frantic, she wanted to feel Equius deeper, the heat was too much to handle and Serket hugged strongly against Equius and began to scream closer and closer to the orgasm.

  
Fuck me hard, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!!! " She began to scratch Equius's back.

  
  The spicy pain made the Zahhak feel a shiver in his spine, he moved with force against his partner, he thought for a second that it would hurt her, but then he felt the powerful vibrations and the increase of genetic material he had arrived. Vriska was next, coming strong enough to scream so loud she could be heard in the other room by Nepeta and Horuss.

  
  On the other side of the hive where Leijon remained distracted, the sound of a female voice caught the attention of Nepeta, she did not want to intrude on Equius affairs even though she knew he was with another girl. No matter, she could not feel jealous, and knew that nothing too much should be happening, she just kept drawing on her drawing board. Horuss appeared in the room where Nepeta stood, she did not seem to notice what was happening in the younger Zahhak's room, that was good since she was too precious to be affected by the oddities of Equius. The adult troll left a bow against the wall and withdrew, Nepeta immediately looked at the object intently, it was made of some kind of soft metal, with a robotic, resilient appearance. The Leijon looked both ways to make sure Horuss was not around and quickly picked up the bow and ran out of the hive.

  
  After a few minutes of waiting, Nepeta noticed a rustle of wings near the corner of the hive, she approached and saw an adult waiting for her.

  
"Why did not you say it was the hive?" Rufioh asked looking frightened.

  
"Why would I do that?"

  
"Because it was from this hive that I escaped a few months!"

  
"Oh! So Horuss is your old master Zahhak? Was it because of him that Damara hates you?" Nepeta asked as she handed some boxes to Rufioh.

  
"Yes, but it's a very long story ...how... Horuss is?"

  
"He's fine ... but he looks a little sad ..."

  
"Ow ..." The Nitram sighed. "Well, I'd better take this to the group, if anything happens you know what to do."

  
"Yeah, I'll run away. Goodbye!" Nepeta nodded as the other troll took off and disappeared into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

  After the events of last night, Equius' hive had become extremely quiet for the rest of the day. Nepeta did not know what had happened, but decided to take advantage of Equius's lack of supervision by going out to hunt something. Inside the room, Equius was starting to wake up slowly, he had never been so tired more than last night, he slowly got up and noticed Vriska lying next to him. Equius yawned and got up, going straight to the kitchen to drink some milk, when he got there there was no sign of his lusus but there was a jar of fresh milk on the table. The troll took the jar and drank straight from it, not caring to get a glass, he turned and saw Nepeta looking at him with a frightened expression.

  
"What?" He asked.

  
"You're naked!" She screamed and covered her face in utter shame.

  
"I I'm?" Equius looked down and noticed that he was actually naked.

  
  The Zahhak did not care at all about that, he passed Nepeta and went back to the bedroom, Vriska started to open her eyes and look for Equius as he dressed. The girl sat on the makeshift bed they both did last night and started to get her own clothes.

  
"I do not regret it, I think I made a great choice looking for you." She commented.

  
"Let's see ourselves in the drone session, right?" Equius asked as he led Vriska to the exit.

  
"Yes, then we can both enjoy it better." She said as she opened the door. "And... for a first time you were spectacular."

  
  Equius watched her move slowly to her own hive, then closed the door and began searching for Nepeta, the little troll was still recovering from the shame in the kitchen. She spotted Equius and gave him a lively smile, the Zahhak bent down and kissed her in surprise, it made the Leijon blush intensely, she started to giggle as she squirmed with embarrassment. The big troll sat down at the table and stood there staring at Nepeta for several minutes, she also took the time to look at him carefully, the two of them were just watching each other. Nepeta remembered that they had not eaten the breakfast that morning, the Leijon leap off to the refrigerator and brought a jug full of cold milk, she prepared the table with some breads and jellies and was soon serving Equius with a glass of milk , She even helped him drink.

  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Nepeta asked cheerfully.

  
"I'm going to build some robots, you can follow me if you want." Equius invited.

  
"Alright, I'd love to see you fighting robots as well."

  
"Yes, I have not fought for some time ..." Equius commented. "I wonder where is Aurthour has come out with more and more frequency ..."

  
  Nepeta sighed a little thoughtfully, probably the Equius's lusus was beginning to abandon him. When a young troll reaches maturity or are close to maturity, the troll lusus begins to drift away, starting with a few hours, then days, then weeks and months until the lusus disappears from the young troll's life. This was the final test that a troll went on to admit that he or she had reached maturity and could consider itself an adult. Pounce had already disappeared several times, her record was three weeks, it would be sad to imagine several lusus choosing new grubs to take care of and repeat the cycle of life. The Leijon remained silent, she did not want to upset Equius talking about the centaur lusus, Nepeta just stood next to the Zahhak thinking about the near future.

  
  Equius got up and headed for the robot-building room, Nepeta followed him bouncing and they both climbed the stairs together. The two of them entered the room full of robots, Equius took a metal body and placed it on the table to begin the repairs. Nepeta picked up an empty old chair and sat down on the opposite side of the table as she watched Equius work.

  
"Who teach you how to build robots?" Nepeta asked.

  
"I learned on my own, but Horuss teach me a few things after I met him. We Zahhaks have these natural abilities with machines."

  
"Hmm ... I do not think Leijons has any natural ability, we just know how to run and hunt ..."

  
"It must be easy for you to live without anger all the time, believe it or not but highblood life is like a curse." Equius commented.

  
"I think it's silly, you just need to know a lifestyle that suits you and calms you down."

  
"It would be easier with a moirail."

  
"I agree! All my friends have moirails or matesprits and then I'm all alone ..." Nepeta said.

  
"How was your life before you became a slave?" Equius asked.

  
"It was normal, I lived with my lusus, Pounce, I lived in a cave in the desert and talked a lot with my friends, they liked to visit me ..."

  
"You seemed to have a lonely life like mine ..."

  
"Being lonely has its advantages, no one ever troubles us!" Nepeta said cheerfully.

  
"We can do whatever we want and no one can stop us ...." Equius supplemented the thought.

  
"Ahh ... I miss my cave so much ... I wonder what's happening there now ..."

  
"What do you like best about living alone?" Equius asked.

  
"You know ... things ... especially when my lusus leaves ..."

  
"What kind of things ..." Equius asked unscrewing a robotic piece.

  
"When I was alone I kind of ... liked to have fun in a different way ..." Nepeta laughed lightly.

  
"T-this sounds like a rather... interesting story ..." Equius began to sweat.

  
"Hihihi! I loved to play when I was alone, I felt so good and it helped me to sleep ..."

  
"N-Nepeta! This is extremely inappropriate!" Equius scolded her, but the Leijon only laughed and continued.

  
"I liked to play with my nook, I put my fingers in the bottom and it was so good!"

  
"Did you like it?" Equius asked, he was struggling to keep his eyes focused on the robot.

  
"Of course! I liked to move my hips a little when I was almost there ..." Nepeta continued the teasing. "And you?"

  
"I ... I could not ... I'm too strong for this ... I almost hurt myself ..."

  
"This is awful! I do not know how you went through puberty without masturbating ... it must have been awful!"

  
"It was ... desperate ... I almost considered using one of my machines ..." He said a little guilty of his own words.

  
"Is that why you have erections so easy, Equius?" Nepeta asked, smiling wonderfully. "Now that I'm your matesprit I can help you ..."

  
"I do not know ... Horuss is in the hive ..."

  
"So we have to be very quiet ..." Nepeta stood up and followed Equius, she slowly rested her head on Zahhak's shoulders and took her hands in the trousers of the larger troll.

  
  Equius was embarrassed, but still let a crooked smile take over his features, he watched Nepeta pull the zipper down and caress his protuberance over his pants. She pulled the slippery tentacle out with little effort began to caress it with her soft and delicate hands, Equius relaxed a little and enjoyed the moment, he was caught by surprise by a delicate kiss on the neck given by Nepeta. She kissed and sucked on Zahhak's sensitive neck as she moved her light fingers into the gooey blue bulge, Nepeta gently nibbled Equius's ear and began to whisper some loving and dirty things to the Zahhak, that made the bulge in Nepeta's hands move more needy and curl against the Leijon's fingers.

  
  The Little Leijon was a bit shy too, it was the first time Nepeta was practicing such acts and she was a bit confused, the Leijon decided to do what she found nice to herself and practice with Equius, he seemed to be liking and his bulge wrapped tightly against Nepeta's wrist. Nepeta looked over Equius's shoulder and saw her hands dirty with blue genetic material, it was strange to be touching a bulge as big and slippery as Equius's, she took a quick look at the member and moved her hands away to face Equius. The Zahhak watched Nepeta go around the chair and stand in front of him, then knelt and positioned herself between Equius's legs and stared at him for a few seconds with a wicked grin on his face before gently licking the full length of Equius's bulge with her rough tongue. Equius almost put a hand to his mouth to keep the silence, Nepeta was very tempting in everything she did, he looked at the little troll between his legs licking his tentabulge as if savoring a treat, sometimes sucking a little, she looked with expectation at Equius, waiting for a reaction from the Zahhak, he in turn began to lightly caress Little Leijon's hair.

  
  Nepeta continued beneath the table trying to perfect herself in what she was doing, she slowly grabbed Equius's legs and tried to put a part of the bulge into her mouth, but did not get much because the tentacle was too big for Nepeta. They continued for a few minutes until suddenly Horuss burst through the door, both frozen, especially Equius, Nepeta thanked for being in a strategic spot under the table where Horuss was not seeing her, yet she stood still with a palpitating heart. Equius tried to keep his face clear of any of the activities he was practicing, when the young Zahhak realized that Horuss could not see Nepeta he relaxed a little, very little.

  
"Equius, you really were a great host to me in your hive ... I thank you so much for let me stayed ..." Horuss said.

  
"O-Ok ... you're welcome, Horuss." Equius said, sweating nervously.

  
"I was thinking a lot about one thing ... I really wondered if it was a good idea ... maybe it is not but life is yours so here it is." Horuss handed a letter to the other troll.

  
  Equius took the letter and examined it, Nepeta immediately resuming the plate with enough force to make the young Zahhak put his hand over his mouth and make a look of surprise as he looked at the letter.

  
"Hehe, I knew you would not believe you were invited by the Makaras to the Dark Carnival." Horuss commented smiling.

  
"T-That's ... so great ..." Equius struggled not to moan as he felt Nepeta begin to nibble at the tip of his bulge.

  
"I know but ... if I were you I would not go, that place is only for the stomach persons... not that I want to say that you are not strong!"

  
"I-I understood ... I'm going to think about it ..."

  
"Okay, I'll be back later." Horuss said before retiring, causing Equius to relax instantly, but the Zahhak suddenly returned with only his head inside the room. "You did not see..."

  
"GET OUT!" Equius threw a robotic piece against Horuss, the piece of scrap hit the wall next to the adult troll's head and cracked the wall, causing Horuss to withdraw immediately.

  
  Nepeta chuckled under the table and stood up. "It's not funny ... he could see you ..." Equius commented.

  
"Hehehe, no, he would not. I think we need a bucket or you're going to make a mess."

  
"I think I have one in the bathroom."

  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Nepeta left bouncing and quickly returned with a bucket in her hands, she positioned the container below Equius and began to masturbate him.

  
  The Zahhak moaned a little and sighed heavily, then the bulge began to become wetter and soon began to drip into the bucket. After a bit of Nepeta's attention with the tentacle, Equius moaned a little and climaxed with little effort. Nepeta celebrated holding Equius as he regained his breath, he took the letter to examine it still a little breathless. It really had a purple Makara's clan symbol on the card, Equius froze for a few seconds unbelieving, looked almost like a dream, he slowly opened the paper and read.

  
_Mr(s)_   
_We are happy to invite you to the biggest Alternian party made by our clan, we invite you to entertain and have fun with us in this sacred demonstration of life and all that it gives us. We also ask for contributions, we ask that you bring your prize slave to a contest of service that will be held. Thank you in advance for your presence._   
_Long live for our mirthful messiah :o)_

  
  Equius re-read a second time, it was a legitimate letter written in purple, an invitation given only to a few highbloods worthy of participating in the Dark Carnival. The Zahhak was a bit confused for a moment, he did not know what to do now that he had been invited, in the letter he was asking for the appearance of an award-winning slave, this was probably Nepeta. Equius looked at her, still playing with scraps scattered on the floor, she was totally oblivious to the events. Without much to lose, Equius got up and went to his room leaving Nepeta in the other room, he thought a little and after much thinking, decided to talk to the only person who knew about it.

  
"Horuss?" Equius called for the adult troll inside his room.

  
"Yes?" The adult replied.

  
"I have some questions about the Dark Carnival, especially how I should behave."

  
"Equius, I want to ask you to think better. I know you love the Makaras, but they're not as incredible as you think."

  
"Maybe they are, maybe we're acting inappropriately for a highblood."

  
"I do not think so ... I just want you to understand that this place is a little ... extreme." Horuss sighed. "But do not worry about the way you're going to act, because the Makaras will not mind."

  
  The young troll nodded and left, the next step would be to talk to Nepeta. Equius went toward Leijon's bedroom, she was there again painting the walls of the room, Equius approached and looked at the drawings better, they were several people he had never seen, all arranged in pairs.

  
"What are you doing?" Equius asked, startling Nepeta.

  
"Oh, I'll clean it later ..." Nepeta said embarrassed.

  
"Okay, it's just a room, but what are they?"

  
"They're my friends! Everyone organized on my ships! Want to see?" Nepeta asked happily inviting the Zahhak closer. He approached and Nepeta began to explain. "Well, I have a lot of ships, but here I put only those that have already happened. Here I have my friends, Aradia and Sollux, they are matesprits long before I meet them.There is my friend Karkat, he and the other one is my friend Gamzee, they're moirails, and there's also Tavros who is Gamzee's matesprit, I sort of have been responsible for them getting together, so it's kind of my favorite ship. "

  
"Are they all your friends?"

  
"Yes, all of them!" Nepeta smiled.

  
"I know him." Equius pointed to Karkat's drawing. "But just by sight."

  
"Seriously ..." Nepeta exclaimed, remembering the conversation she had had with Karkat. "I know Karkat is Gamzee's moirail, but I kinda like to think he has a pale romance with my other friend, Kanaya ..."

  
"I need to talk to you." Equius interrupted her. "I'll go to a festival and you'll have to go with me, but it's a party dedicated to the highbloods and you should behave like a submissive slave."

  
"Party of highbloods? But do I really need to go?"

  
"Yes, they demand the presence of a slave."

  
"Ok ... so I just have to keep my head down?"

  
"Technically yes."

  
"Okay, it should not be that hard..." Nepeta said with a sigh.

  
  Equius nodded in approval at Nepeta's reply, he moved closer to her and gave her a small quick kiss on her lips. Nepeta watched the Zahhak withdraw and close the door behind him, she then looked at the drawings on the wall silent. The Leijon had already lost count of how many days had passed since she had been bought by Equius, it seemed that all that time had left her nostalgic about her friends, she turned around and looked for the tablet to talk to anyone online.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AC: :33< karkitt, I wanted to tell you the news, can you talk now?

  
CG: YES, MORE OR LESS

  
AC: :33< what happened?

  
CG: A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED

  
CG: THE FIRST AND MOST IMPORTANT IS THAT THEY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF GAMZEE, KIND WORSE THAN THE OTHER TIMES.

  
CG: I DO NOT KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED EXACTLY, BUT IT SEEMS THAT HE AND A HUMAN ESCAPED FROM KURLOZ IN TIME

  
AC: :OO< gamz33 was assaulted?! This is horrible! But what is a human?

  
CG: YOU DO NOT KNOW? EVERYONE ELSE WAS SPEAKING ABOUT THEM IN MONTHS, THEY ARE ALIENS WITH RED BLOOD

  
CG: DUDE, ALL OF THEY HAVE RED BLOOD! THEY DO NOT HAVE HORNS, DO NOT HAVE GRAY SKIN, NO TEETH OR CLAWS!

  
CG: THEY ARE A LAME VERSION OF US AND I HATE THEM, BUT WORST OF ALL IT IS THAT GAMZEE IS FEELING RED FOR THAT HUMAN JANE

  
AC: :33< f33ling red? But he and tavros were together!

  
CG: WELL ... I'M SORRY FOR YOUR DECEPTION BUT GAMZEE AND TAVROS BREAK UP, GAMZEE NOW PREFERS TO SEEK FOR UNCONSCIOUS FUN WITH RED BLOODED HUMAN BEINGS THAT DO NOT GIVE THE FUCK TO BE INTERESTING

  
AC: :33< ahumm my ships :((

  
AC: :((< I'm going to have to update all my walls ... how does this Jane look like?

  
CG: I WILL NOT DESCRIBE THAT CREATURE

  
CG: BUT SOLLUX IS WANTING TO TALK TO YOU AS FAST AS POSSIBLE

  
AC: :33< Okay, I'll talk to him  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  Nepeta quickly contacted the yellow-blooded troll.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AC: :33< sollux? Did you want to talk to me?

  
TA: fiinally you deciided to 2top 2hakiing your a22 for that hiighblood and pay attentiion to your friiend2

  
TA: But whatever, iin the end I'm stiill angry

  
AC: :33< What happened?

  
TA: tell me!! Why diid rufioh come to my hiive with a box full of junk?

  
AC: :33< are pieces of robots, I thought you could use them furr something

  
TA: Oh 2eriiou2ly, you're so naiive that iit even hurt2 my head!!

  
TA: I'm a hacker, not a robot guy! Now I don't know what I'm goiing to do wiith thiis junk!!

  
AC: :33< so just throw them away! You do not have to be angry at all this!

  
TA: That'2 exactly what I'm goiing to do with the2e useless thiing2!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  Nepeta bit her lip a little annoyed, Sollux had disconnected and now a new message was flashing on the tablet.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GA: I Heard Rumors That You Managed To Re-Establish Yourself In A Hive Hith A Highblood, But I Also Heard That Is A Zahhak

  
GA: Do Not You Think It's A Little Dangerous For You To Be Living With Such A Dangerous Caste?

  
AC: :33< No, equius is a great master!

  
AC: :33< He's a little annoyed sometimes but I like him

  
GA: Do Not You Think You're Judging That Person Too Soon? I Talked To Karkat, He Says He Knows This Indigo Blood Troll And That He Is Indeed Dangerous.

  
AC: :33< Karkitt talks a lot! I already talked to him several times but he does not listen to me!

  
AC: :33< What do I have to do to prove to you that equius is a cool guy?

  
GA: Nothing Really, We're Only Concerned About You And Your Safety.

  
GA: And ... He Also Told Me That You Are Developing A Certain Affection For This Man

  
GA: Something Red ...

  
AC: :33< oh no! Who told you? It could only have b33n karkitt!

  
GA: Yes, It Was Him.

  
AC: :33< Does anyone else know? Did he tell anyone else?

  
GA: Just For Me And Terezi, I Have To Admit That I Was Disgraced With Such News

  
GA: Why Did You Have To Feel In That Way For This Zahhak? So Many Better Things On This Planet, Better People ...

  
AC: :33< Equius is a good puurson, he just does not know it yet, but I'll help him not to be so snobby

  
GA: I Still Can Not Imagine How That Would Work, You're So Small And Zahhaks Are So Big ...

  
AC: :33< To tell you the truth, it already happened ... we're kind of matesprits now ...

  
GA: ...

  
AC: :33< please kanaya, do not tell anyone ... they would not understand ...

  
GA: I Will Not

  
GA: I ... I Wanted To Tell You That ...

  
GA: Be Careful ...

  
GA: Please  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  Nepeta left the tablet as soon as the conversation was over, she stretched herself a little and decided to go get a glass of water, when she went downstairs She noticed in the door Horuss talking to an adult troll, a Serket. When Nepeta approached and the woman spotted little Leijon, she came to Nepeta and smiled.

  
"How lovely Leijon you have, Horuss!" The Serket commented stroking Nepeta's hair.

  
"Oh, she's not mine, she belongs to Equius ..." Horuss replied the slightly blushing to the woman. "Nepeta, this is Aranea, my ex-moirail, and Aranea, this is Nepeta ..." He introduced both.

  
"Nice to meet you!" Nepeta greeted with a smile.

  
"It's my pleasure, little one." Aranea said.

  
  Aranea had turned to continue her conversation with Horuss, Nepeta watched for a while trying to figure out why anyone would have an ex-moirail, it was not like it was possible to end a pale relationship. Even with these confused thoughts, the little Leijon headed for the kitchen, there she found a peculiar letter on the table. Nepeta did not consider herself a curious person to read the correspondence of others, but receiving a letter in Alternia was such a rare thing that Nepeta could not help herself. The little troll took the letter, there was a purple symbol on it, Nepeta recognized being the symbol of Gamzee and his clan, the Makaras. Nepeta opened and read, within minutes the letters formed words, took a while for the Leijon to understand but then she felt a rustle of fear run down her spine.

  
  The Dark Carnival, this was the party that Equius had referred earlier, he and Nepeta would go to that party. Nepeta felt a strong surge of fear run through her being. _'I need to get out of here! I need to get away!'_   She thought quickly, she stared at the open window, it seemed too easy. Nepeta thought for a moment, Equius would not care if she was with him or not. With helplessness, the Leijon set the letter back on the table and decided to stay to ensure Equius's safety.

  
  Equius was confused, he wanted someone to talk to, someone who could open his eyes and confirm what he believed. But everyone around Equius was talking about the same things, things about lowbloods, that was irritating Equius. Was it the world that was changing or was it just a series of passing events that the Zahhak did not understand? He was patiently waiting for Aranea to finish her conversation with Horuss, perhaps a conversation with another blue-blooded troll was what Equius needed. When Aranea finally finished her conversation, he decided to approach.

  
"Hmm... sorry, Miss, to interrupt you with such trivial things, but I needed to talk to a blue-blooded troll, about ... slaves. What do you think about them?" Equius asked nervously.

  
  Aranea looked deeply at Equius and then placed a hand on her chest and pulled a pendant hidden over her clothes. "Blood is blood, Zahhak. We should not differentiate ourselves by the color of it, we should just remember that we are trolls. We are born of the same Mother Grub, we face the same brutal caves. You ask what I think of the slaves? Well, I think they should be Free to enjoy this planet as much as we, scums of blue blood. "

  
  Equius froze, he looked half-agape at Serket hiding the necklace and walking away, he watched until she disappeared into the horizon. Equius was confused, he looked at the grassy ground for no reason and then into the sky, it was beginning to dawn and the sky was colored in various shades of different colors. The Zahhak felt a strange sensation, something that was a mixture of fear and shame.  
 _'Blue-blooded scums.'_ Aranea's words repeated within him several times, he was confused. All that Equius knew about life was confusing, he thought for a moment if he would not be doing things the wrong way, his routine, his life in general. After several minutes of thinking about it and Aranea's words, he felt a small hand catch his, he looked down and saw Nepeta smiling happily at him.

  
  She was simple, small, practical and in a good mood, compared to a highblood her personality was perfect. Equius tried to smile at her, but his face remained stagnant in confusion, he decided to avoid looking into those beautiful amber eyes and turned to the horizon.

  
"I've always loved to watch the mornings ..." Nepeta commented. "The clouds are gathering ... there is going to be a storm ..."

 


	5. Chapter 5

  They were getting ready to leave, Nepeta was looking at a fluffy blue hat she had made for the occasion. She had painted blue to please Equius, it was innocent but now it seemed more serious. The Leijon remembered the moment when she had seen the invitation of the party where they would go, it would be the Dark Carnival. Initially the first thing that went through Nepeta's mind was to run away, run away and never come back, but soon she thought better and remembered Equius. He would be alone in that awful holiday and she would blame herself for life if something happened to him.

  
  Nepeta sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, she wore her casual clothes plus her overcoat and of course the hat. There was also a collar on her neck with a blue pendant of Equius's sigh, it was a must for her to wear the pendant for everyone to know who her master was. With a strong breath, Nepeta left the bathroom and went downstairs, Equius was waiting for her near the door to leave. She looked away, Horuss was watching them from far away in another room, he had fought with Equius that morning because of the bow Nepeta had stolen. One more reason for the Leijon to feel bad.

  
  Nepeta nodded to Equius and they both left, she slowly tried to hide as much as she could from her body, she did not want anyone to know who she was or notice her. Both young trolls followed a long road, a trail that led them to Alternia's public transportation. In the midst of the walk, Nepeta began to think in various ways how it might end, it could be bad or it could be good, or it could end up in a worse thing.

  
  The Dark Carnival happened once per sweep, it was organized by the Makara clan for several reasons that Nepeta did not know. Gamzee was one of the friends of young Leijon, her only highblood friend, he had once commented about the Carnival, claiming to be a real hell. In fact many lowbloods called the holiday as a hell on earth, a lawless place where highbloods could practice all sorts of brutalities with their slaves. There were also rumors of practices of cannibalism, torture, rape and among other things. In Alternia nothing was considered a crime until such practices were made against a highblood, that was the only occasion on which the law stood.

  
  Nepeta stared ahead at a platform, it looked like they were already waiting for them, it was a transport specially made to take the guests of the Dark Carnival. Equius approached and started to climb, Nepeta followed him and quickly they started their way.

  
"You look scared." Equius commented.

  
"I've never used a transport..." Nepeta said uneasily.

  
  Equius said nothing else, he just turned and waited. The sound of the transport was scary, but it was not what Nepeta was dreading, she looked at her hands, she was sweating cold and her whole body was shaking. After a while she was about to beg for Equius to come back and forget all that, but the transport had stopped and the doors were opening.

  
  Both trolls left, Nepeta looked around and saw a huge tent, probably one of many, surrounded by colored lights and sounds coming from far away. They were at the entrance, two huge Makaras waited for the entrance and verified who was entering.

  
  The Makaras were one of the noblest castes of Alternia, and definitely one of the most peculiar. Makaras were the only trolls to live literally in clans, they always lived together and around their leader. There was also this curiosity, a leader of the clan, other castes did not have a representative but the Makaras did. The purple-blooded trolls were also physically more different from the others, their bodies were bulky, their hands were large and strong, and their arms were robust, most Makaras did not care about their own appearance, which almost gave then a crazy look with they long, embarrassed hair. They were also the only caste that had a high libido, were always copulating at any time of the sweep, which was rumored to be perverted.

  
  The two Makaras were no exception to what Nepeta knew about purple-blooded trolls, big, scary, and face-painted. Nepeta hid her face with her hat as Equius approached, after exchanging a few words, the two great trolls let Equius and Nepeta enter. The entrance was a little empty, just a few pairs of trolls chatting by the tents, but the more they entered the more trolls they appeared, until they reached the main point of the party. As Gamzee said, the festival looked like a horrible place, Nepeta looked around and saw several highbloods, Amporas, Zahhaks, Makaras and a few Serkets. Slaves came in and out of the tents with trays full of drinks, and a few others were besieged by drunken highbloods.

  
  Equius seemed equally impressed, not by the absurd amount of highbloods in one place, but by the extravagant demonstrations of sexuality that took place there. Lowbloods slaves were wearing few clothes and many were aborted by some noble troll wanting some fun. Equius watched a half-naked Megido pass by with her face downcast and a bruise on her left arm.

  
"Will get better if you leave again!!" An annoyed Makara took the small Megido by the arm and dragged her into a tent.

  
  Equius and Nepeta watched the scene with their mouths open, almost collapsing with the difference of reality in which they had gotten themselves involved. _'My God... in what world are we?!'_   Nepeta thought as she saw two Amporas fighting in the far corner of the tents, on the other side was a Captor trying to soothe a drunken Makara who did acrobatics with colored balls to impress a drunk Serket. Equius coughed and tried to walk normally, he wanted to personally thank the Great Highblood for the visit. Nepeta followed Equius as close as possible, she looked around as she tried to hide her face, but it was impossible not to be noticed.

  
  Everyone in the Dark Carnival was wearing noble colors, it was very purple and blue in one place, it was obvious that a small green-troll would be sighted quickly. Soon all eyes turned to Nepeta, she heard some people whispering as they gazed at her darkly. That's what she feared, to be a Leijon, one of the rarest, coveted lowblood castes in a place like the Dark Carnival. Nepeta looked around, two Makaras gazing at her, smiling somberly, sometimes giving some signs to others around. The Leijon ignored them all, she kept following Equius closely until they entered the biggest carnival tent, inside was worse than outside. Inside the great tent was some kind of orgy, several trolls were copulating freely inside the tent, Nepeta instantly closed her eyes and Equius tried to look away.

  
  In a comfortable pile of cushions, there was The Great Highblood, he checked everyone around to keep order, there were two guards near him, two large Makaras equipped with heavy clubs. Equius approached and Nepeta hid behind him as the young Zahhak introduced himself.

  
"M-Mister Highblood ..." Equius stammered, the Great Highblood looked at him expectantly. "My n-name is Equius, and I would like to not only thank you for the invitation to participate in the C-Carnival but also to say that I am a big fan of your noble c-caste."

  
  The Great Highblood smiled at Equius and got up to greet him. "It's good to see that there's still someone on this fucking planet who respects my clan." He said putting his heavy hand on Equius's shoulder. Nepeta turned her back and tried to ignore the two trolls, but the Grand Highblood had already noticed her behind Equius. "Beautiful slave..." He commented looking at Nepeta.

  
"Oh, yeah ... she's a Leijon ... but she's a little bit shy..." Equius said.

  
"All the Leijons are shy animals, what can be expected from selvages." Great Highblood commented. "You look like a noble boy, Zahhak, why do not you go into some tent and have fun drinking with me?" The Makara invited.

  
"Y-yes, sir, it would be an honor!" Equius said cheerfully.

  
  The three trolls went further into the Highblood's tent, further down were several other trolls around a low table where the guests were seated on large cushions on the floor as they feasted on a banquet. Nepeta looked and realized what kind of food was being served, they were small baby grubs, they were dead. The Leijon did not know if she was disgusted or sorry for the situation, it seemed that only the Makaras present at the table were devouring the grubs, it seemed that the rumors of cannibalism were real. Almost everyone at the table was also drunk, some lowbloods were serving large drinking glasses to the guests while the highbloods continued to harass the slaves.

  
  In a far corner of the table was a young Ampora, full of rings and a ostentatious purple cape. Nepeta observed that figure, he should have been the same age as her and Equius, and he looked as bored of the party as Nepeta was. The Leijon looked out of the corner of her eye, the Ampora was looking directly at her, everyone was looking at Nepeta, but the look of the Ampora was more pervasive and sinister. Nepeta turned to look at the other young troll, he immediately looked away at anything else, he was extremely suspicious.

  
  Suddenly Nepeta felt a strong pull by the arm, an adult drunk Zahhak had pulled her into his lap and now was trying to touch her. There was no time for Nepeta to react with a shout or an action, but she pushed the Zahhak so hard that it fell to the ground and remained there for the next few minutes, Nepeta imagined he was so drunk that he had passed out. Equius in turn was very distracted talking to the Highblood, he had not noticed all the glances facing Nepeta. Even though she tried to hide close to Equius, Nepeta was still being targeted, two Makaras were making obscene gestures to the little troll as she tried to ignore them. Soon an adult Ampora called Nepeta.

  
"Slave, go get more drink! I'm drying here!" The Ampora shouted.

  
  Nepeta looked at Equius, he had given her a signal for her to obey, reluctantly Nepeta left the tent and went to look for drinks. From the outside the confusion was a little smaller, slaves seemed to be as busy and scared as Nepeta, she spotted a Nitram carrying some bottles from inside the tent, that's where Leijon headed. In fact it was the tent where the drinks were being stored, several slaves were taking large quantities for their masters, Nepeta picked up a tray and put as many bottles as she could on the metal piece. As she was returning to Highblood's tent, two Makaras intercepted her way.

  
"Are you lost, kitty?" One of the Makaras asked with a scary smile.

  
  Nepeta retreated a few steps, but the other Makara had blocked her from behind. "We do not see many Leijons at the Carnival... who owns you?" He asked.

  
"A-a Zahhak ..." Nepeta replied frightened. The two Makaras smiled at each other, but their manic expression died when they looked up.

  
"What's going on here?!" A male voice next to Nepeta's back rumbled.

  
  Nepeta looked back, it was a adult Ampora with a dual scar on his face, a purple cape and military robes. He passed Npeta and began to face the two Makaras.

  
"What are you doing here? The boss does not want to talk to you anymore..." One of the Mkaras said trying to look intimidating.

  
"I do not want to see him as well as I do not want to be at this stupid festival! Just tell me where he is!"

  
"Hehe, I do not think ..." The other Makara laughed.

  
"He's in that tent, Mr. Ampora." Nepeta interrupted. The purple-blooded troll looked at Nepeta a little confused, but still he passed her and headed toward the tent. Nepeta took the opportunity to accompany him.

  
  Inside the tent, the Highblood continued to chat eagerly with some of the guests including Equius, when the Makara spotted the scattered Ampora he snorted with tedium and walked away from the guest table to speak with the other troll. Nepeta left the tray full of drinks on the table and sat a little behind Equius, she could not sit at the table with the other highbloods. Between the screams and laughter of the drunks, an adult Zahhak began to argue with a male Megido, it seemed that Megido had brought the wrong snack to the table, after trying to defend his point, the Megido was punched in the face and remained on the floor without the right to defend himself. Nepeta looked a little worried, the Zahhak continued to torment the slave Megido with a few kicks, she had to look away from the scene.

  
  The Great Highblood was coming back, he sat next to Equius and snorted bored. "Damn Ampora ..." he whispered.

  
"Has something happened, Highblood?" Equius asked with courtesy.

  
"Just an imbecile military fish who keeps charging me for a slave I kind of forgot to pay." The Highblood commented. "Fuck... he're coming here every day to charge me ..."

  
"It sounds like a boring situation ..." Equius said.

  
"It's a pain in the ass, but the slave has fled ..."

  
"What slave? Anything worth the time of that Ampora?"

  
"Yes, she was a human, I caught her before everyone else on this planet. But she ran away, or was kidnapped by my other slave." The Makara commented with a glass of drink.

  
"A slave has kidnapped the human?"

  
"Yes, it was Megido, one of my best whores... she ran away with the human and a young member of my clan." Said the Highblood. Nepeta, who was listening to the conversation, quickly deduced that the leader Makara was referring to Damara, Gamzee and the human Jane.

  
"I've had some slaves but none of them have ever run away from me ... I killed them by accident ..." Equius said with his head low.

  
"Accident or was it releasing anger?" The Highblood laughed lightly.

  
"It was an accident, I did not mean to kill them ... then I bought the Leijon."

  
"Yeah, she looks great ... a bit skinny and shallow, but that should make things fun ..." Makara stared at Nepeta for a few seconds.

  
"W-Well, I do not use her for any sexual practice, she's just a cleaning lady, she cleans the hive and makes food..."

  
"C'mon! No one buys a Leijon without ulterior motives! Do you know how much people would pay to fuck this lowblood of olive blood?" They would pay their own eyes to have a slave like a Leijon! "

  
"B-but would not that be a strange thing? I mean, a highblood relating to a lowblood?" Equius asked, sweating.

  
"It's not real relationships. Lowbloods exist to satisfy our needs, that's why they're easy to kill, master and fuck!" Highblood laughed.  
Nepeta was listening to the conversation a little uncomfortable, she was internally begging for Equius not to take Makara's words seriously.

  
"But I do not know if I have any needs at the moment ..." Equius said.

  
"Well, you start by having her do something." Makara turned to Nepeta. "Hey, Leijon, come here!" The Highblood ordered.

  
  Nepeta looked at Equius, he stared at her too, his gaze beneath his sunglasses seemed a little worried, almost as if to say 'do not embarrass me'. Nepeta sighed deeply and stood up, even though she was standing and the Highblood sitting, he was still slightly taller than the Leijon. Nepeta approached, the Highblood looked up and down and touched Equius' shoulder.

  
"Look and learn, kid. Leijon, take off that coat!" The Highblood commanded. Nepeta swallowed, she slowly took off her coat, even though she was still in T-shirts she felt unprotected. "Well ... now take off your hat."

  
  Again Nepeta looked at Equius, he seemed uncomfortable with the situation but did not interfere. The little troll sighed and took off the kitten hat with a certain sorrow. The Highblood smiled broadly, he looked at Equius as he tried to smile. Then the great Makara grabbed Nepeta and pulled her into his lap, he quickly turned to Equius as he forced Nepeta to remain still.

  
"Leijons are cocky and they always bite, but if you use a little force you can control them." The Makara started.

  
"That seems to be making her a bit more angry ..." Equius said nervously.

  
"She gets used to it." The Great Highblood said. Suddenly the Makara began to touch Nepeta, from her small breasts to her legs, which quickly made the Leijon shiver and try to escape.

  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed in despair as she tried to get away from the Highblood.

  
"HAHAHA! This is my favorite part! Listening they scream!" The Highblood laughed.

  
"EQUIUS, DO NOT LET HIM! HELP ME!" Nepeta begged as the Makara grabbed her neck to hold her in place with one hand and the other trying to pull off her pants.

  
  Equius did not know what to do, he wanted to help but at the same time did not want to go against the Highblood. Nepeta was already starting to cry, trying pathetically to pull the strong hands of the Highblood away from her small body, but he was too big and strong for Nepeta. Suddenly the Highblood let go of the Leijon and she ran to hide behind Equius to cry, the Highblood snorted bored and looked at Equius.

  
"She is not used to it or what? I know grubs that warm up more without crying than this brat."

  
  Equius did not know how to respond, Nepeta was clutching her back and crying frightened against him. The Great Highblood did not seem affected or all, he seemed angry at Leijon's attitude, very fragile to his taste for a resistance fight. Even though with the confusion the party had to follow, time passed and Nepeta still clung to Equius, who in time had begun to drink.

  
  The little olive-blooded troll did not know how long they were at Carnival, but Equius and the Highblood were already slightly drunk, speaking random and nonsensical things. The worst part however came when the two trolls started flirting, Nepeta wanted to vomit when the Highblood put his hand on Equius's shoulder and pulled him closer. It was also unpleasant because Equius was avidly responding to the other troll's advances, it was slowly becoming an uncomfortable situation. Nepeta tried to move away, slowly the Highblood invited Equius to his bedroom outside the Carnival, with no chance of talking to the Zahhak about not going, Nepeta was forced to accompany them.

  
  The trio left the Carnival and their colorful tents, the hive of the Makara clan was very close. The Leijon followed them from a distance, still afraid to be too close to the Highblood, Equius was also drunk and seemed to have lost his way with every step. When they reached the door of the hive, Nepeta was barred by Equius himself, he took her a little forward and whispered something to her.

  
"Wait here ... I'll be right back." He said.

  
  Nepeta took Zahhak's wrist and pulled him closer. "Please, do not go there! I do not want to be alone!"

  
"There's no one out here, and it's going to be quick, we'll... talk..." He insisted before entering and closing the huge door on Nepeta's face.

  
  _'Does he think I'm stupid or what ?!' That stupid troll ...'_   Nepeta thought angrily. She just sat by the door and buried her head between her knees. After a few minutes of thinking, she remembered forgetting her coat and hat inside the Carnival. Nepeta grunted in frustration, now she would have to come back to retrieve the things.

  
  Inside the hive of the Makara clan, Equius was led by a few wide aisles until he reached the room of the Highblood. The Zahhak was nervous, not afraid but of anticipation, it was a great honor to be inside the hive of the Highblood, but now Equius was in his room. The Makara opened the door and invited Equius in, it was a large room, a pile of soft things like pillows and cushions was arranged in a corner, there were also scattered skulls, possible victims of the Highblood's rage. Equius looked around, it looked like a typical adult troll room, but in another corner, chained to a wall was a female troll.

  
"That one of my slaves ..." The Highblood commented approaching the naked troll, she seemed to be sleeping, but as soon as she noticed the Highblood she immediately opened her eyes. "She's a wild bitch, so I had to arrest her."

  
  The troll was securely chained, there was also a kind of cloth gag in her mouth and her legs were covered with olive blood.

  
"Is she an adult Leijon?" Equius asked a little frightened.

  
"Yes, she is." The Makara smiled grimly at the lowblood troll. "Remember the case of that red blood mutant several sweeps ago? This is his matesprit that ran away from execution."

  
  Immediately the image of Horuss appeared in Equius's mind , this was the same troll Horuss had spared, the same one he had sought to ask for his forgiveness. Equius looked at her, she was frightened, hurt, and tired, it had been there for days. The Grand Highblood noticed Equius's gaze on the Leijon, he smiled a little and approached the Zahhak.

  
"Like her?" The Makara asked.

  
"Hmm ... n-no, I just ... was a bit surprised to see another Leijon ..."

  
"If you want you can fuck her, I'll let you."

  
"N-no! It will not be necessary, my Highblood!" Equius began to sweat.

  
"Hehe, I like you, Zahhak. You're a boy who knows who is in command..." The Highblood approached Equius.

  
  The Zahhak smiled a little blushing, the Highblood smiled and grabbed the intact horn of Equius and pulled the young's face close to his. That made Equius blush madly, he wanted more than just a tease, he wanted to give himself to the other troll.

  
"M-my Highblood ... I-I'm just a Zahhak ... I'm lower than you .... but if you gave me the honor ..."

  
"Shut up, you blue-blooded scum!" The Makara pushed Equius to the floor and grabbed the young troll's long hair. "Be the little whore you are and get those shits off!"

  
  Equius blushed madly, trembling and sweating, feeling the bulge hurt inside his pants. The Highblood approached, his big, strong hand gripped Equius's hair and forced it against a wall. Equius did not fight, he wanted that, he felt the pants being pulled and the Great Highblood scratching his back, the spicy pain of feeling the skin being abused. Shaken and excited as he was, the Highblood was a little anxious to get started soon, after taking off the uncomfortable pants of the Zahhak, he slowly removed his own, enough so that his purple bulge could leave.

  
  Equius's head was being pressed against the wall, he felt the slippery bulge of the Makara begin to penetrate his nook, it was fast and painful, the Highblood was not worried if he was hurting Equius, but even with the pain the Zahhak could feel pleasure and Still begging softly for the larger troll to be rough with him.

  
"H-Highblood ..." Zahhak whimpered as the Makara made his first move.

  
"Shut up." The Highblood said rudely. "You're too tight for someone your own age ... has anyone ever fucked you before?" Makara asked with a mocking smile.

  
"N-no ... I never ..." Equius said ashamed.

  
"You must be more than happy to be fucked by the Great Highblood ..." Makara said as he grabbed each of Equius's arms and pulled him closer, giving a strong thrust on the Zahhak.

  
  Equius felt the tears fall slowly beneath his glasses, yet he smiled every time he felt the Highblood thrust him. He muttered after muttering, the Highblood reached the climax first, he immediately shoved Equius away and let the Zahhak need to turn alone. Equius watched his legs covered in purple genetic material, his tentabulge was slippery and aching to be touched, he looked up and saw the Highblood watching him intently.

  
"You will not finish?" The Makara asked.

  
"I'm ... too strong to do that."

  
"No one is that strong ... touch yourself soon, brat." The Highblood commanded.

  
  Equius was a little apprehensive, he slowly reached out and tried, slowly he managed but soon he was carried away by confidence and forgot to control the force. Equius moaned in pain, he looked at the Highblood who seemed disappointed with him, yet the Makara sighed and moved closer. Slowly the purple-blooded troll took Equius's bulge and began to masturbate him, with little effort the Zahhak came and smudged the Highblood's hand.

  
  Smiling a little intensely, the Highblood looked at the Zahhak panting and let him rest a little. "Lie down and relax a bit, boy, the sun will be late."

  
  Outside the hive, Nepeta was still hiding in the door, the cold was not so much, she had even considered taking a nap, but the sounds of the Dark Carnival were hard to ignore. With time passing and Equius not showing up, the Leijon considered taking her things and getting out of there. As she was about to rise a voice caught her attention.

  
"Hey ..." Someone called Nepeta she looked up, it was the young Ampora from before. "Wh-what is your price?" He asked, flushed and with a few money in his hands.

  
"My price?" Nepeta asked confused, until she realized the question. "I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE !!!" She shrieked angrily and threw a stone at the Ampora, who recoiled in alarm. "I'm going to get out of here!" Nepeta run as far as possible.

  
  The next day, Nepeta woke up tired and groggy, she descended the steps of Equius's hive and found the Zahhak lying his face on the floor at the edge of the open door. Nepeta approached him and noticed a small letter attached to his shirt.

  
  _I did not find your slave last night, you slept so I decided to call a transport to take you home. Last night was very good for a newbie like you, expect you to show up on the next sweep._  
 _GHB K.M_

  
  Nepeta crumpled the paper and threw it into the cliff that led out to the sea, she then caught Equius fainting from sleep and dragged him into the room where she left he on the couch. After that, the Leijon stayed close for a while, wondering how such a situation had unfolded between Equius and the Highblood. She looked at Equius, his pants were dirty with purple genetic material, Nepeta let out a sound of disgust and imagined she did not want to know anything about what had happened. Absolutely nothing.

  
  After a while Horuss appeared, he looked at Nepeta with a smile and then at Equius passed out on the couch. The adult troll heaved a sigh and approached, he gave the little Leijon a hug for no particular reason.

  
"You're a lot like her ..." he commented.

  
"Who?" Nepeta asked.

  
"A person from my past ... well, I was just here to say that I'm going to stay the next few days out because of work. It seems there's a group of rioters that the Countess wants arrested ..."

  
"Good luck then." Nepeta smiled.

  
  Horuss also smiled at her, a little anxious to leave her with Equius, but he had to go. The adult Zahhak slowly left the room and proceeded to fulfill his service. Nepeta waved goodbye and waited again for Equius to wake up.

 


	6. Chapter 6

  Equius opened his eyes with difficulty, the blinding light irritating his eyes and his head ached like hell, he stood up feeling his head turn as if to explode and dry mouth thirsty for water. The Zahhak got up slowly and headed to the kitchen, he quickly drank three glasses of water, he was so dizzy that did not even have the strength to break those glasses. Equius looked around, everything was spinning in a confused way, his brain seemed to pulsate with every movement he made, the young troll then decided to take a shower to get rid of the uncomfortable sensation, he climbed the stairs with difficulty and went into the bathroom for a ice cold shower.

  
  Nepeta woke up with the sound of footsteps passing by her door, when she looked down the hall she saw Equius entering the bathroom and closing the door. The Leijon stretched out and removed her green coat before going out to get some milk, after putting Equius in bed last morning, Nepeta took the opportunity to clean the hive completely, but she had exhausted herself and slept soundly. Nepeta went downstairs and went to the kitchen, was very quiet without Horuss or Equius's lusus walking through the hive, the Leijon took a glass of milk and began to drink quietly.

  
  After a few minutes, Equius came out of the cold shower a little better from the headache, he searched for Nepeta but she was not in her room, the Zahhak was tempted to remember what happened the last night but it seemed like all the memories were murky. Equius stood in the middle of the corridor trying to remember, he almost did not notice Nepeta looking at him near the stairs.

  
"Equius?" She called but Equius was very distracted. "Equius!"

  
  Equius raised his head and saw Nepeta looking at him a little angry. "What?"

  
"I hope you are happy to have gone to Carnival." Nepeta said with irony.

  
"Do not talk with me like this! Why you do not go clean something and be useful!"

  
"I already cleaned and dusted everything in the hive while you were fainting."

  
"Well ... but there must be something else for you to do around!" Equius insisted.

  
"There's nothing left to do!" Nepeta shouted.

  
"Shut! I will not tolerate my slave screaming at me!"

  
  Nepeta wanted to reply and start a discussion, but instead she just turned her back on Equius and went off to the floor below. That act of rebellion was enough to make Equius's blood boil, he started grunting and clenching his fists, knowing he would have a fit of rage he quickly went to the fighting cage to destroy some robots.

  
  Equius closed the cage and turned on the mechanical creatures, the robot's eyes flashed red and advanced against the troll. They were three robots, the first one tried to reach Equius's legs, but the troll grabbed him first by the metal leg and made the robot fly against the grid of the cage. The second robot grabbed Equius from the back, in counter-attack, Equius threw himself on the floor, crushing the second robot's body, as well as plucking one of his arms. The first one struck again, but Equius gave him a powerful punch that made the robot's head fly shattered. The third also tried to attack Equius from the front, but the troll jumped on top of the robot and crushed his metallic face with several powerful punches. Equius arose panting and sweating, he was much calmer but still did not stop thinking of the rebellious Nepeta, he left the cage and noticed a message on his computer.

  
\--------------------------------------------------

  
AG: stop bl8wing th8se shitt8 ro8ots!

  
AG: D8 y8u kn8w what time it is?! Some pe8ple are trying to sleep, so st8p these fuck8ng s8und!!!!!!!!

  
\--------------------------------------------------

  
  Equius closed the computed and looked confused at the window, it was morning, the sun showing opaque on a cloudy morning. Equius grunted a little, he would have to find another way to release rage without making noise, he could just start an argument with Vriska, but he has no patient. The Zahhak descended the stairs quickly, the silence was scary even for Equius standards, everything was very quiet and something seemed wrong. The young troll thought for a moment, it seemed that something important should be done, but he could not remember what. Equius scratched his head a little stressed, for some reason the hive looked like a prison and the Zahhak felt stressed, he began to walk aimlessly through the hive without knowing what to do until Nepeta appeared.

  
"What happened?" Nepeta asked as she saw Equius pacing the living room.

  
"I don't know ... I feel strange and anxious ..."

  
"Do not you want to get out of the hive a little bit?"

  
"No, I just think I'm forgetting something important ..." Equius commented. Suddenly he remembered Leijon stuck with The Highblood. "Nepeta, where's Horuss?"

  
"He left, he said something about a special job he should do."

  
  Equius sighed in frustration at the news, Horuss was really unlucky, not only had he missed the opportunity to save that adult Leijon as he would have to deal with the Highblood too. the young Zahhak gave Nepeta a signal and sat down, but instead of retiring, Nepeta stayed and sat down.

  
"I did not want to start the day with a fight ... I think I got too stressed out last night." Nepeta said.

  
"I also do not know if my anger is because of the night before. Honestly, the Carnival was not what I expected."

  
"What did you expect? It was a place full of Makaras, drinks and slaves, nothing good comes of this combination." Nepeta commented.

  
"Yeah, I should focus more on being a Zahhak, not a highblood in general, maybe I should start building more robots ..."

  
"Do not you get tired of it? I thought you'd stay with me longer now that we're matesprits ..."

  
"Well, I ... I do not know exactly how to share my time with you!" Equius said blushing.

  
"Hihihi! You don't know how to speak with a lady." Nepeta laughed lightly.

  
"A lady? You? I thought all the Leijons were wild animals." Equius scoffed.

  
  Nepeta's face closed instantly, she hissed slightly and turned away. "You're doing it again! Just because I'm a Leijon does not mean I'm an animal!"

  
"But you still hiss for me like an animal." Equius folded his arms and faced the little Leijon. "I still can not believe how nobody tried to tame you yet."

  
"Maybe no one tried because I'm not an animal! You're the only one who needs anger training!"

  
  Equius grunted a little angry at the comment. "I should train you to behave ..." He commented not very seriously.

  
  Nepeta sighed and walked away, Equius was very poorly patient that morning and it was not worth bothering him. The young Leijon slowly climbed the stairs as she thought of the next acts of her plan, now that Equius was her matesprit it would be difficult to explain to him that Nepeta was a member of the Resistance. Nepeta came into her room and locked the door, she did not want to be disturbed while relaxing in the middle of the covers.

  
  She snuggled up and started drawing on her tablet, nothing extraordinary was going on with her lack of inspiration in the drawings. Nepeta decided to drop the device and give up about the drawing, instead she jumped out of bed and began to scribble on the walls. After some time updating the ships, Nepeta got up and prepared to begin any other activity, but the door began to beat. The Leijon quickly opened it and saw Equius sweating and shirtless in front of the door.

  
"What meaning this!?" Nepeta said surprised and blushing.

  
"I was exercising ..." Equius said a little breathlessly.

  
"And why you here?"

  
"I thought you'd like to see me in such situation, you like my muscles after all."

  
"B-but this is very unexpected! I do not even know what to say!" Nepeta tried to look angry but her cheeks were too flushed to fool Equius.

  
  The highblood troll stepped in and entered effortlessly, Nepeta stepped out of the way and watched Equius stare at the room for several seconds. "This place is a mess ..." Equius commented.

  
  Nepeta did not know what to say, since she was too busy looking at those sculpted, sweaty muscles. The little Leijon had not noticed, but she was grinning as she watched the larger troll ahead of her, almost wagging her tail in joy. Equius was also happy, he knew that Nepeta had been waiting for it for some time, it was time to make her respect him more that morning.

  
"You're a naughty slave and need to learn your place." Equius folded his arms and turned to Nepeta.

  
"Excuse me!" The Leijon seemed to change her attitude immediately, getting angry at Equius's attitude.

  
"I thought you liked to pretend..." Equius commented.

  
"Ahm? ... Oh!" Nepeta fulfilled the situation and quickly became the character. "I'm sorry, My Master! It was not my intention to act so rebellious!" Nepeta spoke exaggeratedly.

  
"Never mind, you still deserve a punishment for everything you did and said!" Equius said dryly and approached Nepeta. "But you can still show your loyalty if you behave ..." He stroked the Leijon's cheek lightly.

  
  Nepeta wanted to chuckle at the scene, but she just continued to smile silly as she watched Equius sit on her bed and call her closer with a sigh. The Leijon approached slowly, with Equius seated he was a little lower than Nepeta, but that was not enough to hide his max size in comparison to the Leijon. Nepeta stopped in front of Equius, he watched her from top to bottom and slowly took his hand to caress her cheek again.

  
  Nepeta's tail shook slightly as she felt those thick hands caressing her face affectionately, she even rubbed herself against the caress and let Equius play with her short hair. Equius pulled her lightly to his side on the bed, playing with her hair and letting Nepeta snuggle against him.

  
"You're a good kitty ..." Equius said as Nepeta purred. "But you still have to do more than that. Give me pleasure, Leijon!"

  
  Nepeta flushed madly and thought she would have a heart attack right there, she took a deep breath and approached Equius giving him a soft kiss on his closed lips. The Zahhak did not react, he still stood with a serious expression as he watched Nepeta move, giving him quick kisses on the lips and face. As the olive-blooded troll poured affection to her lover, she tried to remove Equius's glasses, he allowed, and now she was staring into that penetrating gaze.

  
_'Is I better put it back ...'_   She thought a little uncomfortable with Equius's gaze, at least with his glasses he did not seem to be watching her. Nepeta slowly started down his neck, kissing and nibbling his clavicle lightly, this made Equius grunt for a moment but he quickly regained his composure. The little troll smiled slightly and tried something bolder, she rose from her place on the bed and deliberately tried to sit on Equius's lap to tease him, but the Zahhak stopped her and grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her close to his face .

  
"I did not give you permission to do that." He said.

  
"S-sorry, master ... I thought ..."

  
"Quiet, Leijon! I knew you would not know how to behave..." Equius said with a stern expression. "You will learn to follow my orders! Now remove those clothes!" Equius commanded.

  
  Nepeta blushed and slowly removed the green coat, not daring to look directly at Equius, she slowly left the garment on the floor and began to remove the shirt. Equius observed everything carefully, Nepeta was so small and thin that he could not get a clear sense of her body, but now that she was pulling off the T-shirt, Equius could see her body. She was thin but she had some muscles and her breasts were small and adorable . Equius began to sweat intensely, he thanked Nepeta for having put his glasses back because the Zahhak was more than concentrating the look on Nepeta.

  
  The smaller troll was a little worried about her appearance, Nepeta was aware of the size of her body and her breasts were too small, the Leijon was afraid that Equius would not find her attractive. She slowly turned to the highblood who was sweating intensely, he coughed a few times and returned to the role in the game.

  
"V-very good, Leijon ..."

  
"I'm all yours, master ..." Nepeta whined, causing Equius to groan lightly and want to grapple her, yet he kept going.

  
"Stop taunting and get close!" Equius commanded.

  
  Nepeta took a step forward, her smug smile almost an affront to Equius, who remained a little more than uncomfortable with the passive taunts of Nepeta. The Zahhak grunted a little before getting up and removing his uncomfortable pants and showing his moist, excited bulge. Nepeta swallowed and tried not to look too much for the blue tentacle squirming inches of exposed belly, she began to pull away to make room for Equius and he sat down again.

  
"Touch." He commanded.

  
  Nepeta looked puzzled for a moment, and she knelt down and took her hand slowly to the bulge dripping with sticky genetic material. The tentabulge curled between the Leijon's fingers as she slowly stroked the base, Equius rewarded her with a slight pat on the head. Nepeta loved to be rewarded with caresses, gave her a feeling of comfort that she loved. As she continued to touch the bulge lightly, she felt a touch on her horn, Nepeta groaned in surprise at the act. Touching the horns was considered a kink among the trolls, even if the motif of the horns was sexual, no one liked to admit that it took pleasure to touch it. The Leijon lowered her head and lost concentration with the bulge as Equius continued with his special punishment, touching and caressing the base of Nepeta's horns.

  
  The lowblood began to feel warm and soft, her legs felt strange, and her heart beat faster and faster. Equius watched as Nepeta rubbed her legs together, her little hands slowly approaching her legs.

  
"Don't touch yourself, slave!" Equius commanded.

  
"But master, I need ...." Nepeta whined.

  
"Get up straight away!" Equius rumbled and Nepeta rose quickly. "You're not allowed to touch until I tell you, understand?"

  
  Nepeta nodded slightly, then took herself and placed beside him on the bed. The Zahhak resumed touching the sensitive horns, letting Nepeta squirm and beg for some comfort in her lower parts while whimpering with pleasure. Equius smiled slightly when he saw his little Leijon totally defeated, now she was begging for his touch and whispering his name, just as he wanted. The Zahhak approached and dominated her with a deep kiss, slowly bringing one of her hands between Nepeta's legs, the Leijon sighed in surprise as she sat Equius stroking her over her panties, he was being more than careful and gentle with her and she loved it.

  
  Nepeta slowly brought the rest of the body up onto the bed and lay down comfortably, she slowly brought her arms to Equius's back as he bent down to kiss her neck. He descended slowly, first in the neck, then in the small breasts and at last was the panties blocking the way. Equius stared at the small piece of cloth, it was adorable, with a small cat face, the Zahhak smiled before removing her panties very carefully and seeing the little excited Nepeta's tentabulge. Women trolls had bulges sizes significantly smaller than men's, Nepeta's was equivalent to their size and also adorable.

  
  The small lowblood watched as his partner passed his tongue lightly over her small tentabulge, this made Nepeta whimper with pleasure and grab the fulfilled Equius's hair, begging for more. Equius then got up and stood on the edge of the bed, Nepeta noticed and also put herself in position.

  
"Can you go slow?" Nepeta asked with a slight concern. "I've never done this before ..."

  
"I will not hurt you ..." Equius said passionately before embracing Nepeta against him.

  
  She could feel the wet tip slowly penetrating her, was slightly painful at first, the size of Equius was too differed from that of Nepeta and this was almost hurting her. She slowly pulled Equius away from her and he backed away, Nepeta took a while and let Equius try again. It should have been three attempts until Nepeta finally got used to Equius's size, he also kept comforting her every time she felt pain, and with that they got to get used to one another.

  
"Do you feel better?" Equius asked.

  
"Yes, it's much better." Nepeta smiled in comfort.

  
  Equius also smiled, he had to admit that Nepeta was really tight, it was very comfortable to sail beneath her that way. Equius moved slowly deeper into the Leijon, he could feel her vibrate slightly as if she purred with joy. Nepeta was also almost hysterical for Equius to move faster, she gave him a sharp look he quickly understood the message, Nepeta felt the tentacle move strongly inside her, it was so pleasant and exciting that she wanted to stay like this forever. The Leijon scratched Equius's back with her sharp claws and this made the highblood moan loudly giving a slightly stronger boost in Nepeta.

  
  With each thrust stronger than the other, Nepeta just wanted to climax, but Equius still wanted to torment her a little, he withdrew from her and made her whimper for him to come back, but he did not.

  
"Please, master! You shouldn't do this with your Leijon ..." Nepeta pretended to be upset.

  
"So touch yourself if you're so desperate." Equius spoke with a cheerful smile.

  
  At that time Nepeta really wanted to tell Equius to fuck off, but she still needed to stay in the character and remember that it was all a matter of friendly tale. A little embarrassed Nepeta began to touch herself lightly, first her bulge then thrusting her fingers lightly into her nook. Equius also wanted to touch himself but was afraid to get hurt, he just watched Nepeta provoked him while enjoying herself.

  
  Despite the initial shame, Nepeta began to feel more at ease with the presence of Equius and just continued masturbating while he watched intently. After a few minutes Nepeta stood up and looked at Equius sweating bullets, she withdrew her fingers dripping with olive-green genetic material and waited for Equius to say something.

  
"Good, come here, you deserve a reward." He called and Nepeta approached cheerfully.

  
  He guided her into his lap again as he sat on the bed, Nepeta then sat on his lap facing Equius in a precise position to the Zahhak's bulge. Again Nepeta felt the tentacle fill her as she sat on Zahhak's lap, the tentabulge moved slowly at first, then grew faster and stronger.

  
  Nepeta moaned and whimpered as she hugged Equius tightly, hiding her face between the shoulder and neck of the other troll. Equius also moaned slightly, sighing with difficulty and trying not to touch Nepeta with too much force to not hurt her. A few seconds were enough for Nepeta to reach the climax and Equius, influenced by her, also came soon after. The little troll let out a mewling pleasure as she passed her claws against Equius's back and waved her robotic tail erratically. After calming and leaving Equius, Nepeta stretched, feeling more lively than usual. She started skipping around the room, tried to call Equius to play, but the Zahhak had lain down and did not seem to want to get up so early.

  
"That was great! You were great at pretending, but I could have done better. This was the best first time I ever had! I'm so excited! Let's hunt something Equius? let's go!!!" Nepeta jumped on top of Equius who lay on the small bed.

  
  The highblood troll turned his head slowly to Nepeta, his long, straight hair was slightly embarrassed and his sunglasses slightly drooping. "I am a little tired..."

  
"Please! Please!" Nepeta looked sadly at Equius.

  
"No. But you can leave if you want."

  
"Yeah! Bye, Equiuuuuuus!!!" Nepeta jumped from the Zahhak to downstairs and out.

  
  Coming down the stairs and leaving practically naked, Nepeta ran down the precarious bridge and sped away through the nearby meadow. In the hive, the sleepy troll tried to rest, but had already slept long after the Carnival. Equius got up and noticed the green and blue genetic material staining a large puddle on the floor, the troll grunted in disgust and prepared to clean the mess.

  
  Hours later, Nepeta returned with a carcass of a creature and quickly threw her hunting trophy by the door. She went up the stairs and took a long shower, got dressed and went to look for Equius. The Zahhak was building some robots, Nepeta decided not to bother him, she descended again and snuggled into the living room. On a shelf there were several books arranged, the Leijon approached and took out some books to read.

  
  The books were manuals that all young trolls received to learn to behave before Alternia's society, as the Lusus were animals and could not speak, basic education was given in the form of books. Nepeta thought for a moment trying to remember how she had learned to read, it was hard to remember something like that. Nepeta took a blue book and looked at the cover, it looked like a manual of behavior that was only given to noble caste trolls. Curious about the unusual book, Nepeta opened a random page and began to read.

  
_"By belonging to a naturally superior class, as a noble-blood you must behave in a manner superior to the ordinary-blood dross. Your superiority is shown in your long lifespan, your strength, and your education._

  
_"When addressing to lower castes with the intention of intimidation, there are correct nomenclatures for each breed. Mustard Blood for Captors, Mud Blood for Nitrams, Rust Blood for Megidos, and Sick-Green Blood for Leijons... "_

  
  Nepeta closed the book and decided to burn it later. She quickly put everything away and started to go to the bedroom when suddenly the door began to beat. The Leijon went to the door and opened slowly, on the other side was the same Ampora of the Carnival. Nepeta almost choked, but managed to keep her composure as the Ampora passed by her watching her intently.

  
"Who are you?!" Equius suddenly appeared on the stairs, coming down with an angry look and fists clenched.

  
"I am Eridan Ampora, Alternian royalty and guardian of Your Princess, Feferi Peixes." The Ampora introduced himself.

  
  Equius lowered his fists and calmed down. "You came to qualify me." He said in a statement.

  
"Yes. Since the invasion of planet Earth, many soldiers have been lost and so we need to recruit again." Eridan explained.

  
"Yes ..." Equius said very quietly.

  
  Eridan looked around and began to stare at Nepeta for a few seconds. "The Leijon is your slave, I presume. I saw her at Carnival alone without an escort." The Ampora said.

  
"I had full knowledge of where she was."

  
"Yes, but Leijons are known to escape from their masters, be sure to punish her for that rebellious act."

  
"Yes, but can we start with the papers? " Equius asked.

  
"Yes, here they are." Eridan gave several papers to Equius. The blue-blooded troll folded everything and retired to sign, leaving Eridan and Nepeta alone.

  
  Nepeta sighed deeply, the Ampora still staring at her with a penetrating look and a serious face, he even looked around the door and saw the carcass Nepeta had hunted and made a look of disgust.

  
  Even with a strange feeling of fear, Nepeta lifted her face and turned to Ampora. "Do you want anything, Mr. Ampora?" Nepeta asked politely.

  
"Bring me water, Leijon."

  
"Yes sir." Nepeta left as quickly as possible and tried to buy time in the kitchen until Equius signed the papers.

  
  After the Zahhak returned with the signed papers and Nepeta had delivered the water, the blue-blooded troll dismissed the Leijon and the two highbloods began to talk.

  
"When do we leave the planet?" Equius asked.

  
"No one is sure, but it will not be so soon. The queen herself does not intend to leave Alternia, but watch the news."

  
"Yes I will."

  
"One more thing." Eridan caught Equius's attention. "Your Leijon, she's really well trained... would I like to ask if you're not interested to sell her?"

  
"Sorry, but no, she's very valuable."

  
"I see, you really are lucky to have a Leijon..." Eridan commented smiling.

  
  Equius said nothing, he showed the exit to the Ampora who withdrew. After the unexpected visit was gone, Nepeta took time to return to her room and relax, Equius also wanted some time alone after that day.

  
  Nepeta, already in his room, arranged a cozy pile of blankets on his bed and began typing some news to his friends.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AC: :33< hi, do not you want to know news?

  
AA: 0f c0urse! I was beginning t0 think y0u w0uld n0t talk t0 me any m0re

  
AA: but tell the news s00n!

  
AC: :33< I have a new matesprit! He is the most beautiful Zahhak you can imagine!

  
AA: 0w ... I'm n0t much int0 Zahhaks but I'm glad y0u f0und s0me0ne, nepeta! D0es he treat y0u well? D0 y0u really like him?

  
AC: :33< yes!

  
AA: Y0u're lucky. S0llux and I f0ught 0ne m0re time t0day.

  
AC: :33< Do not you think your quadrant is vacillating? Maybe he's f33ling something else fur you.

  
AA: I d0 n0t think is that...

  
AA: It's c0mplicated, S0llux is a VERY c0mplicated guy. But I have n0 regrets 0f having him in my life

  
AC: :33< that's good! Nothing makes me happier than s33ing a couple in love!

  
AA: hehe, y0u are a grace, nepeta 

  
AA: Unf0rtunately I have t0 g0 n0w, but I'll talk t0 y0u later, bye

  
AC: :33< bye, aradia!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AC: :33<karkitt, do not you want an update of my d33ds?

  
AC: ;33<

  
CG: NO. AND FUCK YOU!

  
AC: :00<

  
CG: SORRY...

  
CG: BUT I WAS REALLY FUCKING MAD THESE DAYS!!!

  
CG: GAMZEE, THAT SON OF FUCKED SHIT BITCH JUST BEGAN A SERIOUS, FIRM, VERY, VERY RED THING WITH THAT CREATURE THAT HE CALLS OF BEAUTIFUL!

  
CG: JANE...

  
CG: HOW I DETEST THAT GIRL!

  
CG: BUT NOT SO MUCH AS I HATE DAVE AND THAT LITTLE FRIEND OF HE, JOHN!

  
CG: JOHN, WHAT A STUPID NAME FOR A STUPID AND IDIOT IMBECILE!

  
CG: THEY ARE ALL IDIOTS! ALL! ALL OF THEM! ALL OF THEM ARE IDIOTS!

  
CG: BUT AT LAST, TALK ABOUT THE NEWS

  
AC: ://< well ...

  
AC: :33< I got a lot of stuff to send to you

  
CG: OK, ABOUT THIS, YOU DO NOT NEED TO SEND ANYTHING ELSE. WE ALREADY HAVE TOO MANY THINGS HERE AND WE ARE NOT USING THE THINGS YOU SENDING TO US.

  
AC: :33< But what do I do now? My goal was to get things fur you: ((

  
CG: JUST GOT IT, YOU DO NOT NEED TO CONTINUE.

  
CG: WE ALL ARE WORRIED WITH YOU, YOU DO NOT NEED MORE SUFFERING FOR THINGS LIKE THIS

  
AC: :33< I know but I do not want to go

  
AC: :33< not yet

  
CG: YOU KNOW, BUT REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE LEAVING KANAYA MORE WORRIED EACH DAY.

  
AC:: 33 <ok, see you later, karkitt  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AC: :33< terezi! How is it going?

  
GC: OH MY GOD, TH3 C4T F1N4LLY L3FT TH3 HOL3!

  
GC: B3TT3R YOU ST4RT W1TH TH3 N3WS B3C4US3 1 H4V3 M4NY N3WS

  
AC: :33< ok, me and my matesprit fill the bucket for the first time!

  
GC: H4H4H4, GROSS!

  
GC: BUT GOOD FOR YOU, 1 TH1NK >:/

  
GC: BUT 1 N33D TO T3LL  MY N3WS!

  
GC: TH3 HUM4N G1RL J4N3, SH3 1S SP3CT4CUL4R! SH3 1S CUT3 AND SM3LLS C4K3!

  
AC: :33< how do you know she's cute?

  
GC: 1 DON'T N33D TO KNOW! SH3 SM3LLS SO SW33T, 1 W4NT3D TO B3 H3R M4T3SPR1T BUT SH3 1S 4LR34DY W1TH G4MZ33

  
GC: TH4T LUCK B4ST4RD >>:(

  
AC: :33< this looks great, terezi ...

  
GC: CR4P, K4RK4T W4NTS TO T4LK TO M4 NOW. DO YOU H4V3 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 TO S4Y?

  
AC: :33< No, I do not have it. until later.

  
GC: L4T3R, N3P3T4 >;)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  In the other room, Equius also typing to Vriska, Eridan's visit was leaving the Zahhak somewhat tormented he wanted some explanations.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CT: D --> Your kismesis appeared in my hive a few minutes ago, I hope he does not know about this case that you have with me

  
AG: case? What case? We're clean here, he does not suspect a thing.

  
AG: And even if he did, he can not do anything about it.

  
AG: We're done anyhow.

  
AG: 8ut why do you care? It's not a pro8lem for someone like you and your monstrous streng8 ;;;;)

  
CT: D --> I not fear the Ampora, but the protection of my Leijon

  
AG: her should make you happy to care so much a8out her like this ::::/

  
AG: but like I said, do not worry, he looks dangerous but he's just a jerk.

  
CT: D --> I hope so

  
AG: Well, should you be doing something right? Why else if I do not want to go there lat8 ;;;;)

  
CT: D --> I'm too busy, do not show up

  
AG: ow ok ::: :(

  
AG: See you later

  
AG: sweaty ;;;;)  
\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------


End file.
